The Education of Fame
by tasha221bincamelot
Summary: Modern AU. Merlin applies to the Uni of York after his mother Hunith persuades him, as his uncle Gaius works there as a lecturer, who attends alongside Will. Arthur on the other hand is an actor, who wants to leave his celeb life for a normal life as a student. After a rough first meet up, things will change, as so The Dragon God of Wisdom Kilgharrah recalls to Merlin.
1. Applying for University

_Author's Note:__Hello everyone! After a review I've had based on this work, I've come to the conclusion that I'm going to edit some of the material in the first few chapters to make the story sound much better so it makes more sense, so if you see something different, then that's why. Cheerio and enjoy!_

* * *

9th December 11

Rain had struck Ealdor that evening as Merlin and Will were stuck at the dinner table, trying to work out which universities they would apply for whilst Hunith, Merlin's mother and Will's guardian, was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Then again, they did live in Wales, the country which saw nothing but literally rain.

"Mom? Why are you making me put the University of York down? What's wrong with more local universities, such as Glamorgan, Aberystwyth and Bangor? All of them have fantastic courses!"

Although Hunith in general always accepted her boys' options, she had reasons for sending them to York. "Merlin, there is nothing wrong with placing local universities down, but you need five options and there aren't five universities in Wales." Hunith joked, even though there are plenty of universities for such a small country. "Also with York, your uncle Gaius teaches alchemy there, so it would be perfect for you and you'd get in without fail with your perfect grades. The alchemy classes are designed for people who have magic, and you're the best sorcerer known around."

"Yes, but I'd like to read Mythical History, that would tie in quite nicely with myself being a sorcerer."

"But, think of it, at York you could do mythical history as well as alchemy as a joint honours. Also, Will is applying to go there so you're not alone. At least you know somebody then. And you'll make loads of new friends."

The name of Will's voice startled him away from the university prospectus he was reading and allowed to join in with the conversation. "Yes Merlin, she's making me apply there as well, so don't think it's you alone."

"What the hell are you going to study?"

"I'm putting down History, so I'll be with you for the mythical history lessons when we go." The way Will had said 'When we go', made it sound almost as they had already been accepted with honours.

"Who says we're going?"

By then, both Merlin and Will had a good month or so remaining to apply for their, well, four chosen universities as well as add the University of York to their list, making the five. Both, with the help of their college lecturer and Merlin's mother and Will's guardian Hunith, had written up their personal statements, and thus concluded their application. Even though they didn't five universities, their personal tutor advised them to, just in case some declined their offers.

Merlin applied to study History at Glamorgan, Aberystwyth, University of Birmingham, Bath Spa University and the joint honours at the University of York.

Will on the other hand also applied for Glamorgan and the University of York, but added Exeter, Keele and the University of Wales in Newport.

* * *

On the other hand, Arthur Pendragon, Britain's finest young actor, had recently been shooting scenes for his latest movie 'The Rising Sun' in France, where at a sunny evening in La Rochelle, Arthur was cooped up in his trailer with his tutor, trying to work out his university options. Although Arthur's tutor had recommended Oxford or Cambridge, Arthur had declined both, saying that he needed to be more at home, so a city that was like London, but not as huge. He had already written down Newman University College in Birmingham and the University of Birmingham.

Arthur loved Birmingham and the history that the city had to offer, known as 'The Second City', which was literally a smaller version of London. He added York to his list, as he'd never been to the city before and would like a place of change. Bath was also a good area and it's universities were among the best in the country, so Bath Spa was added. Now he needed one more, but his thoughts were cut short when there a knock on the door, his father Uther Pendragon behind it.

"George. May I speak to my son in private please." This caused Arthur to turn and face his father with an odd expression to his face. What could his father possibly want at this time of night?

"Of course Sir." George stepped out and guarded the trailer, Uther now sitting at the table with his son.

"Arthur, why are you doing this? You have a whole life ahead of you. You don't need a degree."

"Dad, what makes you think I want to stay in the acting business all my life? Yes I love my job and what it has to offer, but I'd like to be myself for the little time I have remaining. I want to go and study something I enjoy." Arthur knew there was going to be problems over this talk, like many of the talks he and his father had shared.

"Why are you allowing Morgana go to university without having a moan at her?" Arthur thought that since there was two children in the Pendragon family, why must his father have the debate with Arthur and not Morgana.

"She's only a TV actress, and has nothing coming up, such as premiere's, which you have yours in December, where you'll have to be with your co-star Elena to make a good impression."

"I don't even like Elena dad, she's alright as a friend but I'm not attracted to her. I'll find my own partner thank you very much at university! Also, I'll attend the premiere like I said I would."

Uther had some idea in the back of his mind that he'll have no choice but to let his son take a hiatus and go to university. "But if you married Elena, or someone like her, that would improve your status as an actor."

"And what, be some ego-maniac, no dad. I want to marry someone completely normal and very different to me. I think at university I'll meet Mr or Mrs Right."

Uther had no time to listen to his son's rambling, and got up to leave. "Fine, it's your choice. But you'll go to either Oxford or Cambridge."

"I'm not choosing either. I've already made my choices."

"Fine, but you'll regret this. You'll have to get and work through it off your own back. I'm not paying for you to go."

"I never said you were going to. I'll pay for it through the money I've earned so far. I don't care if I end up poor. I'd rather be poor than an arrogant sod! Now if you don't mind I have work to do and I'm not going to achieve four A-Levels just sitting here."

Uther jumped out of the trailer and slammed the door, walking off in a huff to talk with the producers, leaving George the trouble of trying to calm down Mr Pendragon Jr.

* * *

24th March 12

Over the next couple of months, it was the more or less wait for the results to come in on whether Merlin and Will had been given conditional offers at their chosen universities, and to apply for student finance.

Living in Ealdor, a village on the Welsh/Worcestershire border, their guardian Hunith worked in the village post office, and single handily rose both children from an early age, Merlin from birth, and Will from about 6, who had been good friends for a few years at the village school, so they felt more like brothers than just friends. Due to the little income that came into the household, both knew that they were going to receive a lot more than others would, and also applied for many scholarships to try and partially slash the heavy costs, especially with the new government in power.

As for college, both had to catch the train from Ealdor train station to Ludlow, Shropshire, where they studied their A-Levels. Both studied History, whereas Will took Politics, Geography and Maths. Merlin chose Chemistry, Drama and Geology.

It was a Saturday morning when Merlin awoke to find Hunith watching some cookery show on the television. Somehow she managed to receive a signal, meanwhile Will had taken to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Merlin didn't feel quite like eating so he joined his mother on the sofa.

"You're not watching that bloody show again."

"Hey, us women nowadays don't get much to watch, it's more for young kids than anyone else. It's my turn and James Martin is a good cook so leave him alone."

"Knowing me they've got some random Z-Listed celebrity on this morning."

"Actually no, it's someone your own age, was talking about his latest role in a movie called 'The Rising Sun' as he is an actor before going to university for three years. He's applied to the same one as you."

"Oh, who is he. I might have heard of him."

"His name is Arthur Pendragon, son of the actor and director Uther Pendragon. He was in a show on the BBC not so long ago. He's doing a final role now before being a normal student for a while. He's the young blonde one on there."

"Hmph, being an actor is a far way from being normal. And I've never heard of him. Heard of his dad though."

Even though he had never heard of Arthur, he continued to watch the show with his mother, Will soon later joining them, listening to what was said on the television.

_"So tell us Arthur, what is this movie about?" _James was speaking to Arthur as they trying to make some foreign dish.

_"Well, it's about this guy called Edwin who is originally from Devon, but migrates to France to live with his uncle. Every day is the same for him until he meets girl called Delphine under the rising sun. I don't want to give any spoilers so I'll leave it there."_

_"So, it has been said that after this movie has been finished you're taking a hiatus from acting?"_

_"Well yes. I've already mentioned that I'm going to apply at the University of York, but I've also applied to two uni's in Birmingham, Bath Spa and Canterbury Christ Church, where I've chosen to take on either Sports Studies, History or Mythical History." _By now talking to James, Arthur was clearly having problems to chop some tomatoes.

To Merlin, this Arthur guy looked bloody gorgeous, he seemed a bit of prat though. He was probably making a good image for the cameras but deep down looked to be someone largely different. He was the sort of handsome bloke to be getting thousands of girls, and maybe some guys, kneeling at his feet worshiping him like some god, asking him to be their boyfriend when he's probably got some famous girlfriend of his own. Dressed in a green top with blue jeans, trainers and his blonde floppy hair with those indulging blue eyes, how couldn't anyone be attracted? Watching the television, Merlin hadn't realised that by the time the programme had almost finished, Merlin was inches from falling off the sofa from edging closer every minute to the television, being absorbed by the beauty of Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

"You're crushing on him." Will said as they made their way to the village library to check for university responses, as they had no computer.

It was plain noticeable that Merlin was indeed crushing on Mr Pendragon, but Merlin was in no position to confirm that. "No I'm not! I saw him on the television for 30 minutes. That is not crushing!"

Without a doubt, Will could tell that Merlin was no good as falsity. "Yes you are. And 30 minutes Merlin, trying to cook some appetising meal, long enough for you to get soaked in, or in your case, edging off the sofa to be soaked up and then almost landing hard on your arse when it finished."

Merlin plainly knew that Arthur was having difficult chopping on the television. "I don't think trying was the word."

"Ah, lighten up Merlin. It's not as if Arthur is actually going to York, becoming your room mate and then cooking for you, which you would adore. Presides, he's probably going to Oxford or Cambridge because he's Arthur bloody Pendragon."

"Yeah I guess you're right. He never probably mentioned them because he doesn't want others to take the wrong idea. Anyway, never mind his uni position. Let's check ours."

Thankfully, both had remembered their library cards in order to log onto the computers. Both having a good 30 minutes to get through to UCAS track, they would be able to find out by now where were giving the chance to prove themselves to be worthy of a student, and to check those that were not satisfied.

To their partial benefit, all the replies had come through, with all five universities accepting both students conditionally, providing that they get the required grades in August. However, between now and May to decide their firm choice, which for them would be York, and then their second choice/back-up option, which both wanted to remain local in the first place, so it was tough to decide.

* * *

1st April

It took the boys about a week to decide on the back-up option, where both would go for Glamorgan. Making the firm choice as York, as they would be living away from home they added to the choice that they would be living there, and therefore had the choice on whether in halls, which a place of residence would be guaranteed for them if they were accepted in August, or live in one of the houses that the Uni of York offered, which they would share with roommates. Wanting to get to know people better but in small chunks, they decided on the housing option. As for Glamorgan, they could just get the train there or if they felt like residing there then they could try.

As for Arthur, he checked his tracking through his laptop, which he was accepted at all of the universities. Making a tough decision, he adored the sound of being able to do a joint-honours course in two things which he would devote his life to, and made York as his 1st choice, with Newman University College as his back-up.

* * *

August

Throughout the last few months, Will had celebrated his 18th Birthday, receiving, as Merlin did back on his 18th in January, a mobile phone. It wasn't one of those high gadget things, but at least he could keep in contact with old friends from college, as well as stay in touch with Hunith when they would be university, as well as talk to Merlin if they weren't together at the time.

The boys had also around May completed their final A-Level examinations and coursework. As for the summer months of June and July, the boys both got summer jobs to try and earn some income to buy things for when they departed for university. Will worked in the café in the nearest town whilst Merlin partially worked at the florists, having a passion for gardening, as well as helping elderly women with their gardens, with the comments floating out that he was 'an adorable little angel with cute ears.'

The first week of August was the annual Emrys holiday, where they would spend a week in Weston-Super-Mare, Somerset, before heading back up to Wales, returning back to work until early September, where university shopping and packing will be the main goal.

It was the second week of August, and today was the day of the results. All three of the Emrys household would be catching the train up to Ludlow to find out their grades, and then lunch in Ludlow, a train back into Ealdor, a stop-off to the library to find out which university they were off to, and then finally back home. Unfortunately for Hunith, she would be missing her cookery show this morning, ah, what was one going to hurt?

The boys entered the sports hall of Ludlow Community College and showed their ID Cards to the staff working at the desks. They gave them a number to take to another table, which would contain their results. The number was their student identification number.

* * *

_Summer 2012 A-Level Examination Results_

_Name: Merlin Emrys_

_Subject:__Grade: _

Geology (GO03) B

Geology (GO04) C

Drama (DR03) A

Drama (DR04) B

History (HY02) A

History (HY04) A

Chemistry (CY03) B

Overall Grades:

Geology – B

Drama – A

History – A

Chemistry - B

* * *

_Summer 2012 A-Level Examination Results_

_Name: Will Dempsie_

_Subject:__Grade:_

_Maths (MA04) B_

_Politics (PL03) B_

_Politics (PL04) A_

_Geography (GE03) C_

_Geography (GE04) B_

_History (HY02) A_

_History (H404) A_

_Overall Grade:_

_Maths – B_

_Politics – B_

_Geography – C_

_History – A_

* * *

As for Arthur, by August, the film had been completed and was now back at home in London with his sister Morgana, who had also applied for York, with Brighton University as her backup. Both attended their former college to collect their A-Level results, which turned out that Arthur had received an A for History, A for P.E., B for French and a A* for Politics. As for Morgana, she received an A* for History, A for Biology, B for Environmental Studies, and another A for Statistics. With extremely excellent grades, both had an idea they had been accepted at both universities, where they would get the first option.

* * *

With both incredibly pleased with themselves, and Hunith delighted for her boys, both paid their final moments at college and went for Lunch, which to their surprise was at a small fancy sandwich shop in Ludlow.

Getting off the train back in Ealdor later that afternoon, they made their way to the library. Thankfully they had another 30 minutes before the library would shut up until Monday. So, because they were just checking the results of where they had landed, they would only need the one computer.

Both checked their placements and printed out lists of items that they would need for university, as well as other information that they would need.

Finally, all four college graduates would end up saying to someone, "I'm going to York."


	2. Introductions

_8__th__ September_

It was a Saturday morning when both Will and Merlin were waiting at the Platform at Ludlow Station for the train to arrive, Hunith waiting with them.

"Right, Merlin, one of you call me when you reach Manchester, and then give me another ring when you get to the university, that way I know you're both safe."

Hunith would always go into one of these 'phone me to make sure you're safe' rituals, even went they went to college. Is was good of them to know that she cared unlike some parents. "It's alright mum. We'll be fine."

"Both of you be good. Oh, and you'll never guess what?"

Both of them turned around to find a very excited Hunith gripping onto the magazine that she had brought with her, which she bought from the post office the day before for the journey. "What?"

"Read this article whilst you wait for the train."

"Mom, we're not reading one of your girly magazines!"

"No, you'll like it." Something was up, and by the way she had a huge grin on her face, this wasn't going to be pleasant for the lads, it read... '_Young actor Arthur Pendragon is saying goodbye to fame for a few years after being accepted at the University of York…'_

"Arthur is going to be at the same university as you pair." Hunith squealed at the thought of Arthur being in the same gang, if that's what they called them these days, with Merlin and Will.

"It doesn't mean that he's doing the same degree as us Hunith." Will suggested, briefly glancing at the article in front of the pair.

"Yes, it does, keep reading." So Merlin and Will actually did take the time to read some of the article, which mentioned, '_… It is believed that Arthur, instead of focusing on drama, will be taking a joint honours degree in Sport Studies and Mythical History, two subjects which he is interested in.'_

"Damn it!" Merlin looked up to the clouds as his first uni day now had a giant raincloud over them pouring down with Arthur, aka Merlin's worst nightmare.

Noticing Merlin's pain, Will thought it was a brilliant idea to begin the teasing. "Ah, Merlin's crush is going to be in the same group as Merlin!"

"Shut up!" Merlin scoffed, throwing the mag back at his mother and returning to minding his own business, now with a million thoughts of Arthur in his mind.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentleman. The train about to arrive at Platform 1 is the 10:18 Arriva Trains Wales Service to Manchester Piccadilly. The train will consist of four coaches."_ The intercom spoke above them, as they looked to one side, the train within distance of the platform.

Hunith hugged both Will and Merlin and said her final goodbyes, and that she would see them at Christmas and reminded them not to forget to ring her whenever possible. The lads lugged their luggage onto the train, placing the suitcases into the luggage rack, and then finding a row of seats to sit for the two-hour journey, giving Hunith the final wave as the train left Ludlow.

* * *

As they arrived in Manchester five minutes earlier than expected, Will woke up to a slightly mortified Merlin, as Will had fell asleep roughly an hour into their journey on him, where Merlin was trying to read his novel in almost inaudible peace. Grabbing the luggage and heading for the doors, both boys knew that they had a matter of 15 minutes before the train to York would depart, and therefore needed to locate the lift within lightning speed.

Luckily as they stopped at the platform, the lift was literally a few metres standing in front of them, so it was literally make a run for the lift. They had arrived at Platform 5 and needed to get over the other side onto Platform 6 to catch the train, which was already at the station, and by the looks of things, already contained a few people across the five carriages it held.

About five minutes later after much dodging and tugging along bags and suitcases, they were huffing and puffing as they made it to the train, and now were in seek to find a place to drop the luggage and find a decent table.

* * *

Will was walking where he found an empty table and decided to sit there, leaving Merlin with the bags. Placing the suitcases in securely, Merlin walked down the aisle to join Will, when he collided with a student, trying to find a seat.

"Oh, I am sorry for knocking you. I'm one to be clumsy!" Merlin began.

Merlin had bumped into a young lady, average in height and looked around his age with long dark hair, who was trying to reach to place her bag onto the racks above them. "No, don't worry. It was my fault." The young lady replied.

"You seem to be having trouble putting your bag up on the rack above. Would you like some help."

"If you wouldn't mind. You're much taller than me." Merlin indeed was taller than the young lady, whilst Merlin was about 6 foot, the young woman couldn't have been more than 5 foot 5 inches tall.

"Not a problem. I'm guessing you're a York student."

"Not until I arrive there and confirm my presence."

"Hold on, we better sit down before people moan that we're blocking the way."

Both sat at the table with Will, Merlin next to him and the young lady sitting near the window opposite Will.

"Sorry, my name is Merlin Emrys and this is Will Dempsie."

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Guinevere Jensen, although most just call me Gwen." Gwen reached over and shook Merlin's hand first, followed by Will's.

"Nice to meet you Gwen. What are you going to be reading at Uni?"

"I'm majoring in Mythical History and doing minor in Biology."

"Interesting. I'm doing Mythical History and Alchemy. Will here is just doing History."

"Well at least we're all doing something in common. So do you pair know each other, like college friends or something?" Gwen had noticed that the pair had arrived together as when she boarded the train and had put her luggage away, she saw the pair running down the platform to the doors of the train together, so she knew that they were at least acquaintances.

"We live together. Will parent's died when he was young, our mothers were lifelong friends, and because my mother didn't want poor Will here to go into foster care or be put up for adoption, she took him in as her own son. We've been living together for about 12 years, so we're more like brothers than anything."

"Oh right, your mother sounds a good person. My brother Elyan already studies at the university. He's moving up to the second year and will be going up to York next weekend. It gives a chance for us lot to settle in. I'm from Chester, how about you?"

"We're from Ealdor."

Gwen's happy face soon turned into a puzzled one. "Where the hell is that?"

"It's in Wales on the Worcestershire border. This is the third train we've been on today, the first from Ealdor to Ludlow, then Ludlow to Manchester, and now Manchester to York."

"You must be exhausted then."

"Well, I'm not sure about Will here..." Merlin turned to Will and nudged him in the side for sleeping on him earlier "...who managed to get a kip on me earlier on but I sure am."

* * *

So conversation started quickly when another student stumbles up to their table, searching for a seat.

"Erm, excuse me lads and lady, do you mind if I sit here. Damn train is filled up with too many of us students already!"

"Of course not, park yourself." Gwen addressed.

The lad seemed to be, based on his previous address, another student, probably going to York as everyone on his train seemed to be going there, where this student seemed a little older than the three of them, probably around 21 or so, but was still a fresher.

"I'm guessing you're all Yorkers then."

"Yep, struggling to climb our way north." Will added, knowing exactly what this lad was on about.

"I'm Gwaine Macken. And you?"

Before anyone had the chance to introduce themselves, Gwen went all high-pitched with delight. "Oh my god are you from Ireland? It's alright, I just adore Irish accents." Gwen squeaked.

"Yes, I'm from Dublin." By the looks of Gwaine's face, this wasn't the newest subject that Gwaine had faced.

"Sorry, I'm Guinevere Jensen, you can call me Gwen though, and this is Will Dempsie and Merlin Emrys."

"Lovely to meet you all."

"Let me guess you're doing Mythical History as well?" Merlin prodded, since as everyone he had met so far or knew, was doing a form of history.

"Actually no, I did think about it though. No I'm doing Archaeology with Sports Studies."

"Ah my brother Elyan studies Sports Studies, he's going to his second year."

"How does he find it?"

"He enjoys it, but like all subjects it's tough and challenging."

"Hmm, ok. Since I've introduced my destination to everyone, let's hear all yours."

"We're from a place called Ealdor in Wales, and Gwen here is from Chester."

"Sounds awesome. Ealdor sounds like some random village in the middle of nowhere."

Gwaine's answer wasn't news to the guys, but it did make them chuckle. "Haha, yeah you could say that. It is a village, but it's on the border of Wales, just off the Worcestershire border, but yeah, not many have heard of it."

* * *

A good hour or so later, the quad arrived in York. Thankfully for them, the shuttle bus had already started to run, dropping students to the uni from the train station. Whilst they're waiting for the shuttle bus to arrive, the four continue talking, only this time on one particular celeb, as Gwen pulls out her magazine, reading the article and showing the rest of them.

"Anyone heard about Pendragon starting here?" Gwen randomly asked.

"Oh the princess?" Gwaine replied without thought.

"He an actor." Will contributed

"I know that, but he always acts like he's a royal or something, so I call him a princess."

"Well, you better not catch him hearing you." Will continued, even though he'd have to remember that one for whenever he had the chance to meet Arthur.

"Likely chance I'll see him since we're both taking Sports Studies according to the article in Gwen's mag. What would he do to me? Lock me up in the Tower of London dungeons and throw away the key?"

"I don't the Tower of London has any dungeons, probably more likely whoop your arse through a physical game of boxing or something like that though." Will stated further.

"Well I think he's gorgeous." Gwen egged on.

"Well that makes two of you." Will teasingly added, knowing that Merlin would draw attention soon after, Merlin knocking his book into his face at the remark, glaring daggers at Will.

"Why, you think the same?" Gwen seriously thought that Will had an interest in Mr Pendragon Jr.

"No, not me, Merlin! You should have seen him a few months ago!" Now Merlin was definitely glaring daggers at Will and badly flushing.

"Why? What happened?" Through Will's words, Gwen thought that this was an interesting tale to be told, and Merlin looked to Will and gave the impression of 'oh god, please don't tell them', but like Will would take any notice.

"It was back at the end of March on a Saturday morning. I was already downstairs eating breakfast and Merlin's mother was watching some cookery show. Merlin came downstairs and started moaning about the TV, nonetheless he began to watch it. Hunith mentioned that the guest celeb was someone of his own age, who had applied to York aka Arthur. Throughout the show, gradually he got closer to the screen, and by the time it had finished, he was inches from falling on his arse."

Gwaine was listening in on the conversation, completing a crossword whilst waiting for the shuttle bus, and couldn't help but laugh. Poor Merlin. "Haha! Ah Merlin's got a crush on Pendragon!"

"Will you lot shut up about it? Okay, so I find him attractive, so what?" There, Merlin had admitted it, so that they couldn't plod him on afterwards, trying to out it.

* * *

By the mid afternoon, all four had arrived into the University of York, and had been welcomed by a number of staff, going through a number of procedures such as confirming their details. By 4pm, the group had gone through the basic procedures, with the final students arriving and going through the same process.

The group had received all the documents that they needed and were waiting for the keys of their residences. Gwen was the first to get hers, which was placed in the Tregor House. Will was placed in Fyrien, Merlin and Gwaine following the same house as Gwen. Will departed from the group, adding Gwen and Gwaine's phone numbers to his mobile for future reference, because for Will, as soon as he had made friends he weren't going to lose them, and went in search for his house.

The remaining three walked to Tregor House, which was above five minutes off campus. The house was relatively large and detached, with a garage and driveway for those who drove, and was on a street belonging to the uni. Searching the house for the number of rooms, there were three rooms with two beds in each, meaning the most that could be in the house were six. Every student had been assigned a room, having a roommate with them. Gwen was in Room 1, Merlin in Room 2 and Gwaine in the third. One woman was already in the kitchen, putting away some of her possessions.

* * *

"Ah, fresh meat! Welcome guys!" The woman spoke up, attracting everyone's attention.

"Sorry, I thought this house was specially for first year's?" Gwen replied, the first to notice. The woman placing her possessions away clearly didn't look like a first year student, but then again a first year student can be anyone from the age of 18 and over, maybe she just didn't look her age?

"It is. But I've been here for three hours already, and have already unpacked upstairs. So it's nice to see some newbies. My name is Freya Donnelly."

"Oh right. I understand you. My name is Gwen, this is Merlin and this is Gwaine. Are you the only one here so far?"

"Yes, I thought the others would have hurried up, they must be coming from a far distance."

"So, where are you from?"

"I'm Northern Irish, from Belfast. And you?" As if that wasn't a far enough distance from York.

"I'm from Chester. Gwaine is from Dublin and Merlin is from Ealdor in Wales."

"Nice, so we're all from different countries. Gwen, I've left you the bed by the window since we're sharing. So, do you all know each other?"

"We met on the train in Manchester, and thank you. Anyway, I'm off to unpack, we can chat later."

"I think we all should before the other two arrive."

"Of course, I'll be down here if you need help, and we've got the shopping list to figure out once everyone is here and unpacked the majority of things."

* * *

Everyone had gone upstairs, minus Freya, to unpack his or her suitcases and bags. Gwen found her room to be fairly large and ridiculously tidy for someone who had already unpacked. Gwaine found the large open space of his room to be an advantage, and decided to bag the bed by the window. As for Merlin, he took a tour around the room first, before deciding which bed to take, the room being much larger than his and Will's back at Ealdor.

Each room appeared to have a small bathroom with it, so that early mornings weren't as busy with everyone waiting for the shower. Also in the room were two beds with end tables, two wardrobes, a desk and chair and television. Merlin started out moving his toiletries into the bathroom, leaving the rest until later. Just as he was about to pick a bed, there was a fumble with the door, probably his new roommate trying to ease himself in. That's when the door suddenly flung open and whacked into Merlin, a noticeable 'ow!' coming from Merlin as the other barged in with his things.

"You stupid idiot! Why didn't you open the door? Couldn't you see I was having a game to open up!"

"I was in the bathroom unpacking. I've barely been in here five minutes. Anyway, what about me? You whacked me in the head!"

"I'm sorry if doors aren't transparent, oh and I hope you haven't picked a bed."

"No I haven't. I was waiting until my roommate arrived and then we could make a decision. So which bed do you prefer?"

"Hmm, I like a view and need air, so I'll take the window."

"Fair enough."

Okay so Merlin lied about the whole picking bed situation, but he was initially going to pick the other bed anyway, and thought he let that one out, there would be even more debating. The roommate could have been anyone, but no, it had to be bloody breathtakingly bliss but irritable Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

Both took their beds and began unpacking, the bruise now properly forming on Merlin's head. Arthur knew that even though he was one of his generations, if not the most famous celeb of it in Britain, this was time to be himself and be normal, just like the rest of his own year and beyond. So to try and make a good impression on his roommate and not be an ass, he grabbed a cloth, some cream and a towel and went to the bathroom, soaking the cloth up in warm water.

"Hey! Came you come here a minute?" Arthur tried to ask his roommate as politely as possible, but not knowing his name wouldn't help much.

Clearly Merlin was not in the best of moods, but then again when a door has just been whacked into your face, no one would be, but asked what for anyway. "Why, what's the matter now?"

"I need you for a minute!"

Merlin dropped his pair of jeans with a sigh and went to the bathroom, only to be faced with a warm cloth on his head and a smiling Arthur, who used his arm to press Merlin into him, one arm reaching up around as if he was hugging, but pull his fringe away from his head, and using the other hand to place the cloth on his head.

Merlin was a little shocked when Arthur grabbed hold of him and placed the cloth on his head, being straight in contact with a toned body. "Arthur! What are you doing?"

Arthur decided to point out the plain obvious. "Trying to help! Now stay still!"

"How is this helping?" To Arthur, Merlin came out a stupid question, but for Merlin, how was being embraced and treated by probably the most glamourous guy Merlin had ever laid eyes on going to help him at all with continuing on during the day without blushing or anything worse.

"It will reduce the swelling! Now please calm down!"

Merlin forced himself to stay, relaxing into Arthur as one hand was applying the luke-warm, almost cold cloth to the head, and the other had now moved to around Merlin's waist, Merlin's head leaning into Arthur's right shoulder, something both were currently enjoying, but weren't going to let the other notice that.

"There, that's better. Now let me just apply the cream and I'll let you go."

"I'm not a child!" Merlin retorted.

"I never said you was!"

Even though Merlin was snapping back at Arthur, Merlin found the position and Arthur to be warm, and to be fair, didn't want to let go, but that was to remain hidden. As for Arthur, Merlin was everything that Arthur could possibly ask for when one first meets another, Merlin was thinner than Arthur, and when relaxing into him, he seemed the sort of person who you could just wrap your arms and cuddle for endless hours, and those cute ears, could Merlin not be anymore adorable?

* * *

"Now one thing, you know who I am, you mentioned my name so you obviously know, now who are you?"

"I'm Merlin, and I know your name, if that's what you mean by knowing you."

"Ha, you're the wizard!"

"Well done, you caught me!" Merlin thought he would just out himself right there as to being a sorcerer, knowing that Arthur clearly wouldn't see it.

"It was a joke!"

Of course Arthur didn't see, enabling Merlin to lie for the second time that day. "I know it was."

Arthur then, even though he had finished clearing Merlin up, still had held onto him for a few more minutes, liking the position that he was in. Arthur, from the minute he laid eyes onto Merlin, knew that there something different about him compared to every other student who he'd already met or his student fans. A tall, pale young man, probably the same age as him, with dark hair, striking dark blue eyes and cute ears, who wouldn't find him tempting? Arthur was sure for one thing, somehow Arthur will find a way to win him over.

* * *

Finishing packing the final items, Freya called everyone downstairs to the kitchen table, where a jotter pad and a pen was already there in the middle with the title of 'shopping list' underlined. The lads went down to greet the remainder of the household, who were waiting for them to join the party.

"Right…" Freya began , "Welcome everybody to our first House of Tregor meeting. We might as well kick off with introductions, and then get to work after. My name is Freya Donnelly, I'm 19 and I'm from Belfast. I will be studying English."

Gwen followed on. " Hi, I'm Guinevere Jensen, everyone calls me Gwen, I'm 18 and I'm from Chester. I'm majoring in Mythical History and doing minor in Biology. "

Then the other new student spoke. "Hi, my name is Lancelot Du Lac, I'm also 19, people call me Lance though because it's more modern, and I'm from Southampton. I'm doing joint honours in Sports Studies and Law."

"Fancy name Lance. Afternoon guys and lasses, I'm Gwaine, I'm 20 and I'm from Dublin. I'm combining Sports Studies with Archaeology."

"Hey guys! My name is Merlin Emrys, I'm 18 and I'm from a village called Ealdor in Wales. I'm doing Mythical History with Alchemy."

Finally, they got around to Arthur, which to many, he didn't need an introduction. "Hi, you all probably know me, but I'll introduce myself anyway. My name is Arthur Pendragon, I'm 18 years of age and I'm from London. I'm reading Sports Studies and Mythical History."

* * *

Freya then continued from where she left off. "Right, now that we all know each other, we need food and the shops are open for about a couple more hours and we need food. So we need to do a list. First of all, does anyone actually drive?"

"I do but I've left my car in London as I came up by train, so I'm afraid I can't help," quoted Arthur.

"I drive. My car is parked outside the house." Lance commented.

"Brilliant. You're our chauffeur then. Secondly, is anyone vegetarian or vegan, or has major allergies such as nuts or milk?"

"I'm a veggie." Merlin commented.

"That makes two of us then. Right, we can't spend too much as we don't have a lot of room to put things in, and we don't have too long before the supermarket shuts, so we better get a move on."

* * *

Later on that night, the shopping was complete and Merlin finally managed to call his mother, to find that Will had already phoned her earlier on. Good old Will. Will had then popped over after dinner at his house to see Merlin for a bit before going back to his house, talking about his housemates Morgana, Percival (who liked to be called Percy) and Leon.

Even though many wanted to experience the nightlife before classes would begin in two days time, everyone was too exhausted from the journey to even bother step outside, so the house called it a night and departed to their rooms.

* * *

"What did you mean when you said you knew my name?" Arthur asked Merlin as they were getting into their beds, having finally packed away their things before dinner. Arthur decided to leave his lamp on in order to talk to Merlin, before clicking it off.

"Well you said that I knew who you were, and I replied that I knew you're name, if that it was you meant. Read between the lines Arthur!"

It took Arthur some time to understand exactly what Merlin meant, but he finally got it. "You don't know who I am?" But surely everyone knew who Arthur Pendragon was?

"Well, until last March, I had never heard of you before. Sorry if that's a bit of a shock but it shows how much I care about the TV. It was only because my mother had some cookery show with you on that I found out about you. I'd heard of your dad before and by the way, you're a rubbish cook!"

"You'd never heard of me once?"

"Nope!"

"Well that helps I suppose, it means I'm on the same level as you and feel more normal around you, like I'm nothing special."

"So you're saying I'm nothing?"

"No!" Clearly Merlin had taken this the wrong way, and Arthur needed to say this in a way that Merlin would understand. Arthur leaped out his bed and went over to Merlin's, sitting so that they we're close enough but he wasn't invading Merlin's personal space and hugged him as a way of saying sorry.

Arthur tried to hug Merlin, but Merlin was pulling back. Maybe Merlin wasn't one for hugging. "Sit still a minute Merlin."

"Arthur, I don't need a hug." However Arthur knew different.

"Yes you do. That was rude of me. I know I'm far from normal in your eyes but trust me I'm trying. What I meant was that outside in the big bad world, everywhere I go, you get girls running up to me to sign autographs and pictures and having my photo took. Then you get the middle-aged women doing the same, bless the little old grannies though. Then you get the men shouting at you in the street, being told to get off their TV sets because their wives won't stop staring at my presence or that they can't get their daughters away, which I shout to them that if they don't want to see me then don't turn the TV on. Some men just clearly don't like me so in a way I never get to be myself." Arthur usually never gets to speak about his life in this tone, then again, Merlin is the first non-celebrity almost friend he's ever had.

* * *

By now Merlin had stopped trying to resist and just let Arthur hug him and hold on to him, and was actually interested in the conversation that they were having. "So coming to university would allow you to be yourself?"

"Well I hoped. I had paparazzi chasing me this morning out of London as I was driven up to the train station. Then I never got any rest on the train coming to York. Then since arriving at the uni until I got into the house and bumped into you, staff were treating like the prince of England, students asking for the usual. Since I've been near you and the rest of this household, I've truly been myself."

"What like a prat?"

"Oi you idiot!" Arthur nudged Merlin at the comment, both now with a smirk on their faces, which turned to grins after that, both of them couldn't help themselves from laughing.

"Get some sleep Arthur."

"Oh alright then. Call me a prat again and I will tickle you until you beg for mercy." Arthur broke away from Merlin and climbed into his own bed, pulling the duvet and blanket up to his neck.

"Like hell." Arthur lay on his side and directly spoke to Merlin.

"I like you Merlin, you're different to everyone else, so thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Arthur." Then the lamp went out, and all was silent, other than two lads trying to get comfy in their new beds.

As Merlin turned to sleep that night, he remembered the words that Arthur had told him, the fact that he was liked, which he thought one word, 'Good.'


	3. One's Destiny

_Sunday 9th September_

For Sunday, it was time for the freshers to join societies and try to enjoy their last proper day off for a long while to come. As one of the biggest universities in the UK, there was bound to be tons of societies to join. As for the morning when the lads woke up, Arthur felt like he'd been insulted the night before and not realised it, and Merlin felt as if he'd hit his head on the concrete or had a major hangover, even though he never drank last night or went out, other than to ASDA with the household. Merlin stumbled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, looking at the mirror with horror.

"Oh, bloody hell! Half of my head is purple."

Arthur was already wide awake, and knew from the force of the door colliding with Merlin's head that the bruise wasn't going to be nice. Poor Merlin. "Oh the bruising has come out then?" Arthur called out from his bed, not really wanting to get up.

"Yep and god it hurts!"

Even though he'd known Merlin for less than 24 hours, he didn't want his housemate to be in pain, especially when it was his fault in the first place. "I've got some paracetamol if you need some."

"Two would be brilliant."

Arthur, now having an excuse for getting up, opened the draw to the end table and got two paracetamol out, running down for a glass of water. When he returned, he only remembered something about not being able to cook. "Oh, did you say that I'm a rubbish cook or was I dreaming?"

Merlin with a smirk added. "I might have said a few words last night."

"Right, that's it!"

Arthur placed the water and paracetamol on the desk, running into the bathroom to tickle Merlin, hopefully within seconds finding Merlin's weak spots.

"Hey, stop it!" Merlin proclaimed, his sides hurting from giggling too much and Arthur constantly tickling him, Arthur also laughing.

"Why do I say I'm a rubbish cook?"

"On that show, you can't chop a tomato for days! You were having problems with the grater and when you got the dish out of the oven it looked overcooked."

Okay, so Merlin had told the truth, the meal was a little overcooked and Arthur did have problems, but Arthur wasn't going to be humiliated, and would go down with a fight. "Right, I challenge you to a cooking contest. One night, I will cook the household something. Another night, you will. The rest of the household will judge our cooking skills, oh it has to be the same meal."

"Alright, you're on. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower, now bugger off!"

"Alright, calm down you nutter!" Arthur left the bathroom, giving Merlin the paracetamol and water for him to drink, Merlin then heading back to the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

Eventually, Merlin and Arthur joined the others at the breakfast table, them explaining to the others their challenge on to work out which of the two were the better cook.

It was decided that the group would pick the meal, which was a simple 'pasta bake', but had to be vegetarian due to Freya and Merlin being veggies. Gwaine threw the coin on who would cook first, Arthur shouting tails. In consequence it landed on heads, meaning that Merlin was first up, thus he was to cook for them on the night, and Arthur on the Tuesday, as you can't eat pasta bake twice in a row. After the group has eaten, they will each give a mark out of ten, and keep the paper hidden from them. On Wednesday morning the results will be announced.

* * *

After lunch, they went over to the university and attended the societies fair. Gwen joined the knitting and crocheting society. Gwaine mentioned that societies weren't his thing, but in the end joined the Photography society. Arthur would join the Singing society, and everyone joined the Drama society.

Arthur had to be careful that the societies he joined didn't clash with other events he had on the evenings. Even though he was a student at York, he was still working on his 'Duke of Edinburgh Award', going for the gold, and therefore on Thursday evenings, he volunteered as a member of a youth club, and on Monday's, he would meet up with his new mentor who kept an eye on his progress. Back in London, he'd already completed his skills section, and would be finishing his physical section through his sports studies degree. He still had a month to go on volunteering, and then there were the residential and expedition sections to complete.

So having Monday's in meetings, Tuesday for Drama, Wednesday for Singing and Thursday volunteering, the other three nights were for work and fun. Arthur was one busy bloke!

* * *

For the evening, as everyone went back to the house, Merlin thought he'd pop up to Uncle Gaius' office and give the greet. Knocking on the door, he could already sense the magic from outside the office.

"Come in."

Merlin entered quietly. "Ah Merlin my boy. How are you?"

Merlin crossed the chambers and sat at the desk opposite Gaius. "Fine, thank you. Yourself?"

"Getting there. How are you settling in?"

"Doing alright, other than that Arthur Pendragon is my roommate."

"Okay, I'm guessing that you came up to find out your classes."

"Well, yes, and just to say hello."

"I was meant to give out a copy of the timetable out to every student online, but I'm no good with new technology, so I've created paper-based ones, and then do a trip of going to everyone's house. Do you know anyone taking alchemy or history?"

"None on alchemy Gaius. Know a few on History though, and mythical history"

"Good, can you do me a favour and take them their timetables. It has all their other classes on there, we're the last department to add our classes on."

Merlin recalled the names of the people he knew taking a class under Gaius. "Guinevere Jensen, Will Dempsie and Arthur Pendragon are doing some form of History."

Gaius found out their timetables and handed them over to Merlin, along with his own. "Take those then along with own then Merlin. Oh, and say hello to the Dragon God on your way out."

Merlin knew that the University was one of the only specialists in alchemy, but he never remembered seeing anything on Dragon Gods on the prospectus, hence not knowing what Gaius was on about. "The what?"

"Dragon God, all alchemist students have to greet the Dragon God when they enter here. It's a tradition."

* * *

Merlin collected the documents and made his way towards this small stone statue above the small fireplace, as Gaius continued with work. Merlin hadn't a clue on what he was to do, how to address this 'Dragon God', so he went to his knees and closed his eyes, simply saying hello.

Before he knew something had changed within him, The Dragon statue came to life. He was standing amongst an endless field of green with orange skies, with The Dragon before him.

"It has been so many years since I last saw you young warlock." Young warlock? Many years? Merlin wondered what exactly was this 'Dragon God' on about?

"Young Warlock? What are you on about? I'm 18 years of age, I never remember meeting you."

"Oh, we last met in a past time. Each sorcerer once they lead a new life must be re-told about their destiny."

"What destiny?"

"Each sorcerer has a destiny, as does everyone else. Yours is to make sure you keep Arthur safe at all times."

"Have you met him? He's a right arse. I'm having to have a cooking challenge with him later because I told him he can't cook!"

"It's nice to hear that again after so long. But you do know, you and Arthur are two sides of the same coin."

Merlin wasn't one for riddles. "What exactly does that mean."

"You'll notice in the future Merlin."

Merlin bid farewell to The Dragon God, who was called Kilgharrah, God of Wisdom, and made it to Will's house, handing him his timetable. Finally he made his way from there back home, and straight into the kitchen to cook the pasta bake for everyone.

* * *

"Ah, Merlin. This is bloody gorgeous. Where did you learn to cook?" Gwen spoke, digging into her helping.

Merlin replied truthfully. "Will taught me."

"I have to say Merlin, but you've got good competition here. I am seriously enjoying this. Of all things in terms of an idiot you are, you can indeed cook. I'll be looking forward to many of your future dishes." Arthur complimented Merlin, grabbing another small helping from the dish.

"So, who did the flower arrangement on the table? That wasn't there yesterday, or this morning in fact?" Freya joined in.

"I did." Merlin confessed.

"You know flower arranging?" Lance asked from across the table.

"Yes, I worked as a florist during the summer alongside helping doing up gardens for elderly pensioners. I'm a keen gardener." Again, answering truthfully.

"Anything else you're brilliant at Merlin?" Arthur continued, twisting himself to the left to speak to him directly. It sounded as if all of all the things that Arthur could do, Merlin did this twice as good, and Arthur was showing a little jealousy.

"I can play a few instruments, apparently sing, juggle and act. I'm rubbish at sports though. Football is out of the question."

"Well, no one is perfect." Gwaine added, leaving the remainder of the meal in silence.

* * *

Monday 10th September

Today was the first day of classes. Thankfully for Merlin, today was Mythical History, and the class wasn't until the afternoon, so he could have a lie in. Gwen and Gwaine were the first awake, both having classes first thing in the morning. Freya was up next, as she had English just before midday.

As for Arthur, he was in the middle of a beautiful dream about a particular individual doing things to him which he shouldn't mention in public, moaning things like 'Faster' and 'Oh god you're so perfect', when someone's mobile phone went off, causing him to fall out of bed, completely flustered from his dream, and now, pretty pissed off.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin was currently downstairs, but at soon as he heard the call he darted upstairs into the bedroom. "Yes Arthur?"

"Don't you ever turn your phone off?" Merlin cocked his head to find that his phone was buzzing on the end table near his bed still charging and by all accounts still switched on.

"Sorry, did I disturb your beauty sleep?"

"If you don't mind I was having a nice dream and then your phone ruined it."

"What was it about?"

"Things you probably don't want to know."

"Right. Ok then. Anyway get up, it's nearly 11am. We have class at one." Even though Merlin commanded Arthur out to bed, Arthur had a hard on and was in no mood to get out of bed with Merlin right in sight.

"Can't I just have ten more minutes and finish off the dream."

"Oh go on then. Ten minutes and no more, and I'm counting!"

* * *

Not wanting to disturb Arthur from whatever he was dreaming about, Merlin quietly left the room and headed downstairs into the front room to check his phone, receiving a text off Will.

_Meet up at 12:30 for class_

_Entrance to uni_

_Will._

Merlin texted back that he'll meet him there. Nearly ten minutes over where Arthur was to wake up, hopefully, Merlin went back to the room to collect his belongings for class.

Arthur on the other hand, knowing that Merlin had gone downstairs and was out of the way, finished off his dream and headed straight for a cold shower, knowing that what he wanted one could simply not have.

* * *

"Will!" Merlin called as he jogged to the entrance of the uni.

"Merlin! How are things?"

"Good. You?"

"They're alright."

"So, what room we in?"

"SA104"

"Better get searching for it."

* * *

Reaching the lecture theatre, which was quite large in size, Merlin had an idea that Arthur still hadn't woken up from his dream and was being a lazy arse, and texted him to make sure he was awake.

As the hall was starting to fill up with students, Gwen entered the theatre and came to sit with Merlin and Will. Not long after Arthur came in, he intended to sit with the gang, but because their row was full, Arthur sat on the row below them, greeting them all, and Arthur thanked Merlin for the effort even though he was already awake, but still found the time to moan at him for waking him up beforehand.

In Arthur's case, he had an idea that this first lecture was going to be hell, due to the fame. Some of the girls who were passing by as Arthur came to class had already stopped him, and whispers travelled afar. Instead, thankful to him, Morgana Le Fay, his sister, was also taking this class and came to sit by him. Of all people Arthur wished to dream about, he wouldn't think that within two days he'd have dreams about Merlin. It could be anyone, such as female characters from books or movies, but no, it has to be his roommate.

Today's lecture was introduction to mythical history, where Geoffrey Monmouth would be taking the class. His lecture was long but inspiring, thought some, others not paying attention and just casting their eye on Arthur, who was trying as hard as possible to ignore them and focus on the lecture.

* * *

After the class had finished, Gwen offered Merlin a coffee at the café near the lecture theatre, which he agreed to, thereby giving Will the time to get to know Arthur better, being Merlin's wingman.

"So, what are you taking Arthur?" Will asked as they departed the uni and headed back towards the houses, the September sun soaking their skin.

"Sports Studies & Mythical History. How about you?"

"Just History for me. So you'll only see me in lectures on Monday's, or sometimes at the house when I come and visit Merlin."

"So how do you know Merlin so well? You pair to know each other to a great extent."

"His mother is my guardian. She's taken care of me since I was six."

"Oh." Will could tell that Arthur was thinking, and this he felt the time to ask a question, even though it might disturb Arthur.

"You like him don't you?"

Arthur tried to look scandalised. He knew deep down he took a liking to Merlin, and would like to get to know Merlin better, but couldn't validate his feelings. "What are you talking about? I barely know the man!"

"But it's lust at first sight!"

"You mean _love_ at first sight."

"Yeah that, I noticed in class earlier, so don't look so surprised. You couldn't help but from time to time check upon Merlin."

"That doesn't mean to say I like him!"

"Course it doesn't". After that Will and Arthur would walk back in almost comfortable silence.


	4. A Misunderstanding

_Friday 14__th__ September_

In the end, to Merlin's surprise, Arthur won the cooking challenge, as more favoured Arthur's Pasta Bake by a smidge to Merlin's, but in reality it was more of a draw.

Arthur had met his sports studies team on Wednesday, beginning their training with theory of the human body, and Merlin had met Morgana and Mordred through Alchemy on the Tuesday morning.

* * *

After a long day of studying, people needed a break to breathe some fresh air, so they all went down to the university bar and club, known as 'The Golden Eye'. Arthur thought it would be cool to wear a tight t-shirt and jeans with trainers, and left off drinking loads of alcohol, as it was bad for his image. As for Merlin, he wore a shirt with skinny jeans and converse, and put some product into his hair, and with Will waiting downstairs in the front room, the three took to the club.

Freya and Gwen, as well as Arthur's teammates and the remainder of the Tregor Household were already there, the night spinning out in front of them. Getting drunk wasn't always the best solution though when it came to socialising, as Gwen had pulled Merlin out of the main club to somewhere more private. Okay, so Merlin had complimented Gwen's dress sense as Gwen did with Merlin, Gwen strutting out a pink cami top, short skirt and silver wedges. In spite of that alcohol can do wild things to people, and by now, both were in a deserted corridor kissing. Gwen had one hand in Merlin's hair, messing it up even further and the other hand on his lower back. Merlin had one hand on her waist and the other by her neck.

Merlin knew that this wasn't the best idea in the world; heck he had only known Gwen a week or so. Complementing someone's dress sense and actually admitting feelings for one another were two different things. Even though he followed Gwen out, not knowing her intention, she pulled him in for a kiss, which he tried to back out of, but she still clung on, as she threw herself into the wall, him following her, feeling quite dazed. Merlin wouldn't know that Arthur had seen the majority of this encounter, and didn't know what he was about to experience afterward.

* * *

Arthur went in search for Merlin as the early hours were drawing in, only to step out of the club and into the no longer deserted corridor to find Merlin and Gwen sharing an intimate moment. Although Arthur had only known Merlin for a short period of time, he felt the pang of jealousy rising through his stomach, thus needed to block the pain. Will came out of the bar to find Arthur, knowing Arthur's jealously, put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and lead them back into the bar. Why should Arthur care? If Merlin wants to be in a relationship with Gwen, or even someone else then he's entitled to, and Arthur should be happy for him. But happy wasn't the word you could describe Arthur at the moment, it was more of disappointment that it was not he up against the wall being beautifully kissed by Merlin.

Feeling blue and not wanting to see reality, Arthur would throw his good image out of the window and get himself plastered, not knowing someone had poisoned his drink, fainting to the floor as he was dancing in the crowd, the medics taking him back to his room.

* * *

Merlin heard the news shortly after the incident so he departed from Gwen and made his way back to the house and up to their room. Arthur was laying on the bed with Dr Gaius attending to him, trying to understand what caused him to go unconscious in the first place.

"Gaius?" Merlin called throwing open the door and flying across the room to Arthur's bedside.

Hearing his name, Gaius turned towards Merlin. "Merlin where have you been?"

Merlin answered truthfully, knowing he was going to get a lecture for this. "Out with Gwen, I only just heard about the situation and came as quickly as possible."

Gaius went to give his lecture. "You should be protecting Arthur, you know what Kilgharrah told you."

"I can't always be around Arthur! He'll think I'm some creepy weirdo always stalking him."

"Yeah well he's getting there. Still unconscious but I still need to find a cure. Stay with him and call me if anything changes."

* * *

Gaius left the room, with Merlin to take care of Arthur. He checked for a pulse, running his pale fingers over the slightly tanned wrist and neck without trying to blush. Merlin felt a pulse at the neck, so Arthur was still alive, which relieved Merlin a little. He then placed his hand to Arthur's forehead, which he felt quite hot. Merlin thought of the time when Arthur had took care of Merlin, practically on the first day after the door been whacked into his face, and thought it was only fair if he returned the care.

Grabbing a cloth, he soaked it with warm water and brought it out to place on Arthur's head to try and cool him down, moving Arthur's fringe out of the way with his other hand. Knowing now on how important is was to make sure Arthur was safe; he would stay with him for as long as possible. Merlin moved his other hand and entwined it with Arthur's, Merlin whispered words to Arthur, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Arthur. I promise I'll find out who did this. I promise we will find a cure and get you better, and I promise I'll always keep you safe."

* * *

Sunday 16th September

Two days in and Arthur was still unresponsive. Gaius had thought that Arthur had gone into a coma after been suspiciously poisoned on the Friday night, where someone must have mixed up his drink at the bar, which of course the ideology of that only made Merlin worse, blaming the incident on himself for not keeping an eye on Arthur.

Gaius would still go on to try and find a cure. Seeking help desperately, Merlin went to Kilgharrah for help.

* * *

Merlin pleaded to Kilgharrah. "Kilgarrah, I haven't got the faintest clue of how to cure him. I don't know of any spells."

"You should have listened to me young Warlock. You should have been by Arthur's side, but no, you were off having your own adventure!"

"I am allowed a love life."

"I know, but Arthur needs to be safe, no matter of the cost."

"Anyway, I'm not going out with Gwen. But I know it's my fault and I apologise for doing wrong, but Arthur is unconscious and he doesn't need this right now. Please!" Merlin literally sat in a heap weeping, begging for help.

"Fine, I will tell you, but will promise to me that you will never leave Arthur on his own."

"I'd promise, but he's got to go on some residential thing for his Duke of Edinburgh award which no familiars are allowed to go, and well as some expedition thing."

"You'll have to sneak your way through. You'll find a way to protect him."

"I promise."

"Very well then. What Arthur needs is a kiss. Not just any kiss, but needs to be from somebody he loves."

"He said he was dreaming the other day, who it was of I don't know."

"You'll find out."

* * *

Monday 17th September

Merlin had given up on the idea of who would Arthur like. He mentioned it to Gaius and he didn't know of anyone, and suggested that he should talk to his teammates and the remainder of the household. For all they knew, Arthur could like someone who didn't even attend the university, which meant breaking the spell was much harder than intended.

So on Monday night after dinner, everyone that Arthur got on with was down in the dining room, listening to Merlin who was explaining the only found cure for Arthur. Merlin asked if anyone knew of anyone that Arthur might be interested in. The majority shook their heads. He asked Morgana, who would know him better than anyone, who said he never mentioned his love life in front of her. That's when Will spoke up, knowing that if Arthur found out that he's spilt the beans, it's the Tower of London dungeons for him.

* * *

"Merlin? He's going to kill me for this, so no one tell him but Merlin, you need to kiss him."

This caused Merlin to turn concerned. "Me? What the hell for?"

"As much as I know you'd love to kiss him..." The words causing some aww's, outing Merlin on his feelings for Arthur "... The night we were at the club, he found you kissing Gwen. When I went to him, he looked incredibly jealous, maybe of you, maybe of Gwen, I'm not sure. But I think it's one of you two. Also, when Gwen asked you to grab a coffee with her a week ago after class, I was walking back with Arthur. I asked him about liking you, which he didn't admit to, but you could see it in his eye, so I think it's more you than Gwen."

Hearing Will's statement, Merlin turned to Gaius, who was sitting in one of the chairs at the table. "Can we try both to see if it works Gaius?"

"I suppose you could, but then it might mean if we get it wrong it will be harder to wake him the next time round."

* * *

So upstairs they all went into Arthur's room. Arthur hadn't moved an inch since Friday, and the warmth of Arthur was turning into ice. Gwen tried curing him first, as many thought Gwen, even if Will's words were different, would be the most likely candidate of the two Will mentioned that Arthur liked.

Gwen bent down to likely peck him on the lips, her's covering his own. She stood and waited, nail biting as she hoped to have saved him. The others thought game over as Arthur was still frozen afterwards and went downstairs. Arthur hadn't moved an inch. So Arthur didn't like Gwen, well not in that way anyway, which Gwen gradually accepted. Next was Merlin, although he felt this being wrong, as no way Arthur could like him, this was a serious matter so that it was either kissing him or possibly worse.

Merlin bent at Arthur's bedside to his knees. One hand went to Arthur's hair, slightly stroking as the before huge audience had dwindled to just Merlin and Gaius. He bent himself, closing his eyelids as lips slightly touched. Merlin felt Arthur's lips began increasing in temperature, responding to the action going on, and underneath him, Merlin felt a twitch. Arthur, thinking he was in a dream, lifted one arm and felt for the body of the lips that were kissing him, and wrapped an arm around Merlin's body, edging him closer still, the other going to his hair.

"Mmm. Merlin, come here now!" Merlin and Gaius sighed in relief that Arthur was back, but Merlin now edging closer to Arthur meant awkward things for Merlin.

"It's alright Arthur, you're just dreaming." Merlin tried to calm down Arthur and ease him back to sleep, where he'd be much better in the morning.

"Merlin, here now! I want you by me!"

"I'm right here Arthur." Merlin began to stand up, only to be pulled onto by Arthur, falling on top of the bed, Merlin finding himself in an awkward position.

* * *

Merlin mouthed to Gaius saying 'help me please'. Gaius on the other hand tiptoed out of the room, shaking his head to saying; 'You should have kept an eye on him, now face the consequences.' He turned off the main light, mouthing 'have fun' and closed the door, Merlin in no way of escape.

With Merlin feeling uncomfortable, he went on to ask a pretty stupid question. "Arthur? Can you let me go?"

"Merlin. Mmm Merlin, why have stopped kissing me?" How did Arthur know it was Merlin?

Merlin would then tell lie number three. "I.. I wasn't kissing you Arthur."

"Who else's delicious lips would have made contact with mine then, and the scent smelled of you. You smell of mint Merlin."

"That would be my shampoo Arthur. The whole room smells of mint with a hint of honey." Merlin thought thank goodness for the light being off to hide the blush from Arthur's compliment, even though Arthur would surely be back to normal tomorrow.

"Gwen kissed you Arthur. Not me."

"Don't talk rubbish, it was you." Arthur began to stroke Merlin's back as if it were completely normal. "No one else could compare to you. All the rest are normal. You on the other hand are sexy though, with your porcelain skin, your ruffled up dark hair, cute ears, striking eyes and awesome personality and fashion sense, how could I resist you?" Arthur reached up and planted a kiss on Merlin's jaw. "I need to taste you. Now!"

Merlin by now could feel the blush spreading from his cheeks down to his neck, and try to and quieten Arthur, began to stroke his hair again, planting a kiss to Arthur's forehead, like a mother would do to her child to soothe them. Arthur welcomed his kiss with many deep ones, Merlin knowing that one night couldn't hurt, even though it was just one night and no more.

"Merlin. I want to feel you."

"I'm here Arthur, I haven't moved."

Arthur then jolted up and switched the lamp on, to find Merlin atop of him. Merlin tried to back to back off from the shock of Arthur suddenly awake, scared that Arthur may be angry with him, but a hand grasped Merlin's shoulder, unable to move.

"Merlin. What are you doing here?"

"We share the room Arthur." Merlin teasingly added, trying to cool the air off a bit.

"I mean on me."

"Oh, long story actually, you were poisoned and unconscious for three days or so. Someone had added some form of poison to your drink back at The Golden Eye, and to break the spell, someone you loved needed to kiss you. So I gave it a shot and here you are. You kissed back though and requested more of me."

Arthur felt humiliated that he had almost outed his feelings for Merlin, hoping that being unconscious would smooth things over. As much as he longed for him and wanted to be with Merlin, he knew some things just couldn't be. "Oh God, I'm sorry Merlin, self-consciousness must be playing with me. "

"It's fine."

"Can I pretend it's a dream though?"

"I suppose."

"That settles things then." Arthur added as if it wasn't Merlin who he was dreaming about, and would use Merlin as a prop, his head still fuzzy.

Arthur made no delay and sat up to kiss Merlin. Merlin found this odd but yet beautiful, settling atop of Arthur again, removing his trainers as Arthur removed the duvet to let Merlin in, kisses much deeper than before, as hands found there way around each other and clothing become discarded. Surely by tomorrow reality will be back in place.

* * *

Tuesday 18th September

Arthur woke up to Tuesday with a foggy start. Thankfully, his Sports Studies class wasn't until 11am, and the clock next to him read 7:20am. As he turned, his head blasted with pain, probably from dehydration, and he felt a lump against him. Blinking himself into reality, he noticed it was only Merlin against him, half-naked and laying his head atop of Arthur's chest, who himself was also half-naked.

'_What the hell have I gone and done?'_ Thought Arthur as he quietly slipped out of bed and straight into the bathroom, feeling quite mortified on the fact that he doesn't remember much and has the idea he's probably coaxed Merlin into sleeping with him with Merlin acknowledging it.

* * *

"Arthur. Have you nicked the bathroom?" Called a dreary Merlin as he awoke to a drizzly Yorkie morning.

"Erm, yeah. I won't be five minutes!" Arthur called back trying to hide his worried expression, even though this didn't help.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin knew Arthur was tensed up over something, and he had an idea on the exact problem.

"I'm fine."

"No your not. I can tell through your voice something is wrong. Please come out and tell me."

"You won't get mad?"

"Of course not."

After a few murmurs of silence, Arthur clicked the lock back and came out of the bathroom, and sat next to Merlin on his own bed, Merlin looking as attractive as ever. Arthur needed to address the situation, even if the outcomes might not be for the best.

"Arthur. What is it?" Merlin looked uneasy, and had placed a hand to Arthur's shoulder for comfort.

"Merlin. About last night, I don't remember much, and on what I do remember, I had an idea that I'd led you onto something that you didn't want to do, and for that I apologise and will never approach you like that again."

"Arthur, you had been unconscious for three days, I never knew what to expect, so it wasn't your fault."

"I know your already in a relationship so I'm sorry if I haven't caused any harm, anyway, I'm going for a shower and then I'm going to get ready for class, I need to talk to Gwen beforehand." Okay so Merlin hadn't expected to hear that, and needed to set things straight that he wasn't dating Gwen, or anyone for that matter.

"Arthur, I…"

By the time that Merlin could get out that he wasn't in any relationship, and that what Arthur did was fine and he understands, Arthur had already taken his clothing into the bathroom to shower and dress, soon heading out of the door for class.


	5. Protection for a Friend

_Author's Note:__Hello everyone and thank you for the comments, followers and favourites. It is much appreciated. Anyway, I'm sorry for the lack of merthur but I promise there will be lots of merthur in Chapter Six, whilst there is a tiny bit in this Chapter. Good day!_

* * *

Thursday 4th October

Ever since that brief encounter with Arthur and Merlin over two weeks ago when Arthur had finally slipped back into consciousness, Merlin and Arthur had awkwardly been distancing themselves apart and only communicating on basic things such as studies or when they're in the house, hoping that they'll never had to re-address the situation, even though they both blindly long for each other.

The communication on the subject of want, touch and protection are discarded until one particular morning in Mythical History class.

* * *

The usual mythical history group are paired up with the remainder of the drama group and the single honour history students, making a bigger group of about 40, as the majority of drama group students take some form of history. Together, Gaius and the leader of Drama, known as Alice, came up with a plan. By combining History, Literature and Drama, the student's first proper assignment will be to present a short piece portraying well-known fictional couples.

Over the next couple of weeks, with the help of Gaius, Alice, Geoffrey and other drama teacher Grunhilda, the students will learn their scripts and roles, and then perform to the entire drama and history departments. The lecturers had picked out the couples working together, and from there the pairs' would choose a piece of paper with a number on it. Each number would contain the characters they were playing. This is how it turned out.

* * *

Gaius and the other three staff walked in to lecture theatre, all of the students sitting at the rows of tables and seats, Gaius giving the introduction. "Good morning students, and thank you to the other drama society members for turning up this morning. As many of know already, but for those of you who don't, this is Alice, the head of drama, and her assistant Grunhilda. Together, the three of us and Geoffrey have worked out your first assignments."

This caused small talk between the students.

"As for you students, I need you to stand and come at the front of the lecture theatre, boys to the left and girls on the right to form lines so that you're facing each other. Quickly and quietly would be lovely thank you."

So the students did as they were asked, the lads on the left of the theatre, the ladies on the opposite side so that they were facing each other.

"What we've decided is to combine history, literature and drama together. For your first assignment, we've paired you up, the majority are boy and girl, but the problem is we don't have enough girls, so some of the lads will be playing women just like they did in Shakespeare's time. We've chosen the pairs so don't go and start communicating on who you'll pick. Once your name has been called out you will step forward and then chose a number between 1 to 40, each number on a piece of folded paper contains a couple, those you'll be playing and performing to the history and drama departments on 12th December, two days before you finish for Christmas."

"You really think we can perform?" Sophia asked Gaius, not understanding the whole concept of the assignment.

"Yes, if you word hard enough and put full commitment into your piece." Gaius replied.

"Right, we shall begin. Freya Donnelly and William Dempsie please step forward." Alice began the readings of the couples.

"Choose a number." Grunhilda asked, who was dealing with the papers with numbers on them, which in a matter of moments, they came to a decision.

"4" Freya and Will replied as one.

"Han Solo and Leia"

One of the students who had somehow joined the Drama Society was Valiant Gregg, an obnoxious and uncouth student from Rochdale, also another one of Arthur's teammates in Sports Studies. "Haha! Will couldn't play Han Solo if it was a matter of life or death!"

"Shut up Valiant!" Will grunted, Freya and Will being sent back to sit together at the lecture tables.

And so it continued on…

* * *

"Before we go any further, Lancelot Du Lac and Guinevere Jensen, we've already picked your roles as Lancelot and Guinevere from the Arthurian legend, so you may sit down." Geoffrey added.

"That's the fourth time I've had that role!" Gwen retorted.

"Well, at least you'll be brilliant at the role." Morgana poked in.

"Elyan Jensen and Mithian Nemeth, a number please."

"19."

"Robin Hood and Maid Marion."

"Brilliant."

* * *

Gradually, the numbers dwindled down, with only 7, 29, 1 and 17 left, as well as eight people, these being Merlin, Arthur, Valiant, Percy, Sophia, Gwaine, Mordred and Morgana.

"Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon, please step forward and choose a number."

"Erm, we could go for one, or seventeen." Merlin without delay communicated to Arthur.

"Eh, I'll agree with 17." Arthur wasn't bothered with what number they picked, until he found out the roles.

"17 then."

"Rose and Jack from Titanic. Merlin you'll play Rose, Arthur is Jack."

"Oh bloody hell." Both mumbled in unison.

"Oh my god! I'm going to bloody love this one. Merlin is the posh girl and Arthur will be falling for her/him!" Valiant continued, having to hold against the wall to try and keep himself up from laughing, the others turning to him in disgust. Who on earth accepted this fella into the university?

"Valiant, if you don't button it I will seriously punch you." Arthur clenched his jaw and his hand turned into fist, facing Valiant to give him a warning sign.

"Ah, and what if it gets in the papers then? What will your little daddy say, remember three years ago?" Valiant had known Arthur for some time, as Arthur through acting had attended Valiant's school for his final year, and both of them had a rough patch during that time, the word causing scandal in the media for Arthur and a very unhappy Uther Pendragon.

"I don't care Valiant. You do not go and say things like that! Now apologise to Merlin!"

"Aww, boyfriend protection."

* * *

Arthur lost control then, crossed the distance and directly punched Valiant, causing Valiant a hefty nosebleed, the other remaining students trying to break them apart, including Merlin, who appreciated that Arthur had stuck up for him.

"Merlin, Arthur, tables now!" Gaius ordered, trying to continue running the lecture. Merlin took hold of Arthur, finally breaking away from Valiant, and guided him back to the table, trying to calm him down.

"Right, let's get Valiant over and done with. Sophia, step forward." Alice commented, trying to look too surprised on what had just happened, trying to let the remainder of the lecture run smoothly.

"Since Valiant is busy, 1"

"The Phantom and Christine," Sophia face palmed her forehead at the result.

"Hahaha!" Will had a mini fit laughing, trying to image Valiant as The Phantom.

* * *

"Morgana Le Fay and Mordred Grainger."

"You have either 29 or 7."

"29 Please."

"Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy."

"Oh crikey!"

This left Percy and Gwaine.

"Well, the remaining two, Percival and Gwaine, please step forward."

"You're left with 7 which is Tarzan and Jane. Gwaine is to play Jane and Percival is to play Tarzan."

"I'm in heaven. This is the best thing I've heard in ages. I love this university." Gwaine chanted and started randomly dancing in front of everyone, causing the whole lot to laugh.

* * *

This was the list of a few of the pairs:

Merlin + Arthur – Jack and Rose (Titanic)

Lance + Gwen – Lancelot and Gwen

Elyan + Mithian – Robin Hood and Maid Marion

Ewan + Sefa – Romeo and Juliet

Owain + Morgause – Johnny and Baby (Dirty Dancing)

Cedric + Elena - Danny and Sandy (Grease)

Valiant + Sophia – Phantom and Christine (Phantom of the Opera)

William Daira + Kara – Harry and Ginny (Harry Potter)

Leon + Vivian – Ron and Hermione (Harry Potter)

Will + Freya – Han Solo and Leia (Star Wars)

Percy + Gwaine – Tarzan and Jane

Morgana + Mordred – Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy (Pride and Prejudice)

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were then handed their scripts as they left the lecture hall that morning, making their way back to the house and up to their room.

"You had to say 17 didn't you?" Arthur jumped down Merlin's throat as flung open the door to their door, slinging his bag across the bed and heading straight to the desk to carry on with his Duke of Edinburgh work, as Merlin went to put his things away.

"I just randomly said 17, you agreed to it, so technically it's both our faults." Merlin commented as he placed his folder away.

"Why Jack and Rose though, of all people?"

"I don't know Arthur, but we don't have much time to practise, especially when I have alchemy class in less than an hour time."

"I'm sorry for being rude to you Merlin. It's just that I'm angry with Valiant and how he treated you, well with Will as well but mainly you."

"Thank you Arthur, for sticking up for me. You're not going to get into trouble for what you did to Valiant are you?" Merlin gratefully thanked, dropping his Alchemy folder onto his bed and made his way over to the desk behind Arthur to see what he was writing.

"Your welcome, and I don't think so. Even if I did, he deserved it! He should not speak to you like that, or anyone for that matter." Arthur replied, dropping the pen to turn and give a sort of hug to Merlin, his arms wrapping around Merlin's lower back, as he pressed his head into him. Was this a little too intimate for a friendly gesture?

"Now let's start practising" Arthur let go of Merlin, stood and grabbed his script off his bed. Only when he flicked through the script, he found it to be the scene where Jack has to let go of Rose in the boat, and she jumps from the boat back onto the ship to reunite with Jack.

"Um, there's kissing in the scene isn't there, where Jack lets her go and then they reunite after Rose jumping the boat." Merlin mumbled as he briefly read the pages.

"Well, we've practised before, we can easily practise again." Arthur grabbed Merlin at the hips and randomly kissed him, Merlin leaning into the desk.

"Arth… Arthur… Maybe we should watch the scene first to see how it's done properly, then act it out, trying to remember lines." Merlin said he tried to shove Arthur off him, trying to resist the growing urge to continue kissing him.

"Hmm, which means loads of kissing." Arthur continued, completely forgetting himself or his desires.

"Practising kissing, yes but later." Merlin reminded.

"Which means by this, we'll be brilliant kissers for any partner that we should ever come across in the future."

"Well, yes."

Both agreed that after class and their evening meal, which were to be cooked by Gwen, Arthur and Merlin would put Titanic on Arthur's laptop so that they could watch the scene for their performance.


	6. The Exhibition

_Author's Note:__ Hello everyone! Right, like I promised, this Chapter has got lots of Merthur in so enjoy yourselves! There's only going to be a few more chapters to this story now, where afterwards I'll carry on with my other story and add a new one in, so that should keep my 18 days off from university where I have no work to do occupied. Oh and I've mentioned a song in this chapter which all Merthur/Brolin fans will know of. If you've never seen the video or heard of the song, I seriously suggest you check it out. Anyway, enjoy ladies and gentlemen. Cheerio!_

* * *

Saturday 20th October

The last few weeks had been busy with everyone learning their parts for their assignments. Merlin had already completed his Alchemy report on 'Why society saw Witchcraft to exist and be evil.' Arthur had completed the Volunteering Stage and the Physical Sections of his award, and through the practising of the performance, he had cut the next week off due to his Expedition Section, where he was due to leave on Monday and would be back on Thursday. Originally, Arthur set out to do this alone, but Merlin had other ideas.

* * *

"Arthur, you can't travel on your own in the middle of nowhere!" Merlin called from across the room as Arthur was packing some of the items required.

"Merlin, I'm 19 years old and I've done this before. You are to stay here."

Merlin though was intending to go down with a fight and everyone knew, Merlin never followed orders. "Why though?"

"Merlin, I've been working and planning this for two whole years and therefore, I'm doing it aa..lone, that means by myself." Arthur dragged out the alone, trying to stay in a serious tone, making sure Merlin clearly understands his commands.

Of course Merlin continued, Arthur was going to lose this one. "What if someone attacks you?"

"Merlin, I'm in wild country, what could possibly go wrong. Tell me why exactly you have to come." Arthur was on the point of seriously giving the whole thing up and throwing a pillow at Merlin's head.

"You'll be on your own, you'll get lonely, you'll lose motivation and give up, and after all the effort you've put into this, and I can't let you give up. I couldn't bare to see thought of you lonely either."

"Merlin, maybe one day after uni I'll be alone and become lonely. Who knows?"

"You won't be alone. You'll still have me. Pleaseee." Merlin then decided to put on his special pleading face, which he knew Arthur couldn't resist.

"Fine. Pack a bag. Kit list is on the desk, oh and you'll do exactly as I say." Arthur sighed saying those few words, knowing his plan failed, Merlin hopping around in delight like a fairy or very eager bunny.

* * *

Monday 22nd October

It was 5am when Merlin and Arthur both awoke. They finished their packing and went downstairs for some breakfast, making some sandwiches and drinks, and collecting other things that they may need, as they were going to be on survival for the next four days.

Finishing up, Merlin and Arthur bid farewell silently to the house, leaving the note for the others to read for when they woke up, and left the house. Even though Arthur could drive, he never used his car unless he needed to, and had brought it up to York the weekend before for the exhibition.

"This is your car?" Merlin asked as they began loading things in.

Arthur looked the least surprised by Merlin's words. "Yes, why?"

"It looks expensive." Merlin adding the obvious.

"It was my 18th Birthday present from my dad."

"Bloody hell. I thought a phone was enough."

* * *

Arthur, with the help of Merlin using the map, would be taking a route up to the Yorkshire Dales, where they would be camping for three nights. According to the forecast on the radio, the weather should be dry but pretty cold, so thankfully they had brought blankets with them to huddle up in. As they got into the National Park they stopped at a local stables, as Arthur went and parked the car, and went inside. Merlin had no idea what was going on, so he just waited until Arthur came back out.

* * *

It appeared that Arthur would pay the farmer to use two of his best horses for the pair to travel the remainder of the way to wherever Arthur had planned his destination. Coming out of the stable, Arthur set foot to the car and ordered Merlin to get out, for once, Merlin actually did as he was asked.

"You don't think we're using the car for the entire journey do you?" Arthur rambled as he unloaded the car, grabbing their rucksacks.

"I never said anything!"

"Good, hope you can ride one."

"I lived on a farm for fourteen years. Horses are practically best friends to me."

The stableman helped to secure the gear onto the horse that the lads would be taking with them, as Arthur and Merlin grabbed helmets and other safety equipment.

"All set to go?" Merlin asked Arthur, who was having problems to co-operate with the horse.

"Will be once I can get on this bloody thing!" Arthur placed one foot into the stirrup, tried to climb on, only to fall back off again, Merlin trying to hold a giggle from Arthur's facial expression from toppling over.

"Why do I always get the naughty ones?"

"Hmm, goes with your personality, both are arses!"

"Merlin!"

"Oh alright, come here then." Merlin got behind Arthur and held onto him as successfully climbed on, grabbing the reins. Merlin got onto his horse as they set off into the wildnerness.

* * *

About an hour later they found themselves in the deep woodland of the Yorkshire Dales, where they came across a lake that would be suitable for the horses, and this is where Arthur claimed as his destination.

"Right Merlin, can you go and find us some firewood to keep us warm whilst I dismantle the horses and take them to the lake."

"Of course." Merlin turned on his heel and walked deeper into the woodland, leaving Arthur with one calm horse and a mischievous one.

* * *

By the time Merlin returned, Arthur had taken the horses to the lake, where they were now guarded by a tree near the lake, Arthur had most things necessary unpacked and was trying to put up a tent.

"Got the firewood. Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin dropped the firewood to help Arthur, who was clearly having problems.

"Trying to figure how the darn tent goes up!"

Merlin was shocked at the comment. What the hell did people teach in London? "Arthur, we're in the country, why use a tent when we can sleep under the stars?"

"How are we supposed to stay warm?"

"The fire will keep us warm." Or they'll keep each other warm, Merlin's thoughts nudging him on.

So Arthur left the tent and just dealt with the bed rolls, blankets and sleeping bags, Merlin using his magic to make a fire, Arthur catching sight of his eyes, which left him speechless and thinking 'how does he do that?'

* * *

After eating dinner, using the fire to cook, Merlin and Arthur had brought their scripts along with them so that they could still practise for entertainment.

_"I'm not going without you." _Merlin began the scene, speaking with a feminine voice, Arthur trying not to giggle.

_"No, you have to …now!"_

_"No Jack."_

_"Get in the boat Rose."_

_"No Jack,"_

_"Get on the boat!" _As there were only two people there, no one was there to add in the voice of Mr Hockley, so they left those parts out.

"Hold on Merlin. I've got an idea. There's a boat by the lake, follow me." Merlin went into the direction that Arthur sprinted to.

"Merlin, pretend this boat is the boat that you will get into with the other passengers, then sail out into the lake, part of the way there, jump out and into the lake, bring the boat up and I'll meet up halfway, where we'll carry on with the dialogue."

"Seems like a good idea." So they continued…

_"Go on. I'll get the next one."_

_"No! Not without you!"_

_"I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, all right? Don't worry about me. Now go on, get on."_

Merlin climbed into the boat with Arthur's help, grabbing his hand as he sailed away into the lake using his magic, as Rose grabbed Jack's hand before they departed in the movie. Trying to set the scene, Merlin started to sing some of the background music. Part of the way into the lake, Merlin climbed out of the boat, Arthur knowing the next bit of the script, dropping it as he sprinted into the lake to meet Merlin.

_"Rose! What are you doing?"_

They met each other half way, Merlin sort of running, well sloshing his way through the water into Arthur. Arthur started kissing Merlin as they came towards the end of their scene, trying hard to stay in character. Even though he's done this type of thing on a number of occasions, it's only now where he wants to fall out of character and repeatedly kiss his co-star and friend.

_"You're so stupid! Why'd you do that?"_

_"You're so stupid Rose."_

_"Why'd you do that? Why?"_

_"You jump, I jump, right?"_

_"Right."_

Then came some more kissing and embracing.

_"Oh God, I couldn't go. I couldn't go Jack."_

_"It's all right, we'll think of something."_

_"At least I'm with you."_

Then Mr Hockley would grab the gun and start firing, and that's when they ran in a random direction, calling the end of their scene.

* * *

Now with both of them soaking wet, they headed back to the fire to change into night gear, settling down by the fire to warm up, asking each other questions.

"Where did you learn to ride a horse?" Merlin began his form of interview, both laying near each other at the night grew on.

"Dad made me and Morgana have horse riding lessons from a very young age. I didn't take it too kindly, saying horse riding wasn't boyish; then again I was five years old. That was until dad taught me about cowboys and the world wars, and that horseback was the only type of travelling back then. After reading _War Horse_ at school, I developed a fond for horses."

* * *

"I've never seen you and your dad together in photos before."

"That's because we don't get on very well. If dad had his own way, I wouldn't know you."

Merlin was obvious curious and seriously wanted to find out the reason. "Why?"

"Dad didn't want me to take a hiatus and go to university. He wanted me to stay as an actor and do that all my life."

"Is that you want to do, take out a career as an actor?"

"I told dad that I want to do something other than acting, and that I wanted to live a normal life, not be some major ego-maniac who only thinks about themselves."

Merlin could see that at this moment, the man before him wasn't Mr Arthur Pendragon, award-winning actor and face of some flashy magazine that was sold in the paper shop, but Arthur Pendragon, the man who just wanted to be human. "What did he say to that?"

"He said fine, but I will go to the finest universities on offer. Either Oxford or Cambridge, making an arrangement. I knew I didn't have the motivation to go there, and wanted to be in a place which felt more like home, somewhere I can easily adapt to. I had the right grades, but it's not for me, so I said I'll apply for where I want to go, not what he wants."

"So where did you apply?"

"Erm, here comes my crap memory." Arthur submitting a small chuckle. "Here obviously, Canterbury, Uni of Birmingham, Bath Spa and Newman Uni College in Birmingham."

"I'm guessing you like Birmingham then?"

"It has its problems, like any other city, but it's a wonderful city. All I want to do is go to university and graduate, either carry on as an actor for a while or just a normal job, such as teaching P.E. to kids, find a partner and settle down. I don't need the luxury, why do you think I tried to make this trip as simple as possible? Now my turn for the questions!"

So the tables turned and Arthur became the interviewer.

"What was life like back on the farm?"

"It was good, that's before dad died. Once he died it were mum, Will and me. Life was fine, we grew veggies, and Will and me would talk to the ducks and hens. Work was hard but we got there. As we grew up, Mum couldn't carry on with the work, so we sold the farm and moved into a cottage, and that's where we've been since."

* * *

"How about you and Gwen then? How are you pair getting on?" The question scandalised Merlin, causing to sit sharply upright. Something peculiar was going on.

"Me and Gwen? I don't understand?"

"Oh come on! I saw you kissing that night." Now Merlin knew what Arthur was on about, poor Arthur, he'd seen the wrong side of things, and Merlin knew that things needed to be set straight.

"At the club? Arthur, we were drunk!"

"So?" By the looks of things Arthur still don't understand the meaning of Gwen and Merlin.

"You don't get it do you. I'm not dating Gwen. Gwen's nice but I don't like her, in that way. Gwen got me out that night and tried to convince me, I resisted and tried to pull back, she flew me into the wall with her, I had to try and think of someone I liked doing those things to me. Is that why you have been avoiding me?"

The explanation from Merlin caused a sign of relief for Arthur, which could be told from the instant smile that spread across his face. "Oh thank god! So you're single then?"

"Yes."

Arthur beamed even more, a blush slightly creeping up his face and other features. "Good."

"Is that why you got yourself drunk? Because you were jealous? It all makes sense now. I know Will was teasing you but I didn't think it was true."

The smile soon dropped, Arthur back in a state of confusion. "What?"

"When you were poisoned, Gaius told me that the one cure was kissing, but it had to be from someone you loved. Will mentioned the scenario of you seeing me and Gwen in the club, and thought it was Gwen, or possibly me. Gwen kissed you and nothing happened. I kissed you and you woke. So you were jealous because she had me whereas you wanted me? And when you were dreaming and my phone buzzed, you moaning that the phone ruined it, you were moaning in your dream about me?"

Arthur had no choice now but to declare his true feelings, finding that this might be the only chance in a while, if ever, he'll ever get to tell Merlin. "Merlin, the first day, second I saw you I thought you were attractive. I knew I seemed like an ass to you, but when I hurt you opening the door on that first day, I didn't want to make a bad impression that was actually an ass, so I treated you. Since then all I ever dream of is you, and what I could do to you and you to me. I was gutted when I saw you kissing Gwen. By the way who were you thinking of when she kissed you?"

Merlin's face broke into a genuine smile, eyes crinkling at the same time, and that was all that Merlin needed to hear. "It doesn't need saying." That was when Merlin leaned up onto his knees, hooking an arm around Arthur and kissed him, soft and gentle on the lips.

Arthur took that as an invitation and settled on top of Merlin, his thighs on each side of Merlin's hips, trying not to crush him, his fingers tracing his prominent cheekbones, the kisses growing deeper and more desperate, tasting Merlin's soft, plump chapped lips, as well as sharing soft caresses of tongues.

"So… those things Arthur… that you were doing to me… what were they?" Merlin asked between kisses, hands finding already ruffled up hair and newly exposed skin, as Arthur continued to kiss, suckle and lick Merlin into utopia.

"They don't need saying." Arthur huskily replied back with a smirk, eyes wide as dinner plates, as they settled into each other's arms and slept under the stars.

* * *

Tuesday 23rd October

The morning was a quiet one, if not every morning usually started out the same, only this time Arthur found things to be quite strange. First of all there was no background noise of other folk chatting or bumping around in other rooms or downstairs, second of all there were sounds of horses nearby, and finally, as Arthur turned onto his side, he was greeted with a wide-awake Merlin grinning from ear to ear.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked in confusion, trying to work whether he was dreaming or not.

"Morning Arthur." Merlin twisted himself and planted a morning kiss on Arthur's lips, Arthur returning the kiss immediately, soon realising that this was no dream.

"So, everything that happened last night. You're not sorry for it?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know. I thought that I might have done something stupid and then I'd have to avoid you again."

"No, you've satisfied me, but then again you always satisfy me, even if you can be a pain in the ass sometimes." That deserved more than one kiss, and Arthur was more than happy just to lie beside Merlin for the next two days and kiss him.

"Hey!" Arthur nudged into Merlin from the name-calling.

"Right, if you don't mind, I'm going for a swim, and no peeping tom's."

"Alright, I won't look." Arthur supposedly accepted to Merlin's commands, and kissed him one final time before letting Merlin go and take a swim. Even though Arthur says one thing, Arthur never does as Merlin says.

* * *

Merlin crossed the remainder of the way and took some fresh clothes with him to change into later, once he returned to dry land. As for Arthur, he couldn't help but notice Merlin's smooth milky skin as he undressed behind a tree. As Merlin sank into the depths of the lake and swam out, cursing at the temperature of the water, Arthur quickly undressed himself, dropping his fresh clothes with Merlin's and leaving the dirty ones in a heap. Although the lake was deep, it was quite small for your average lake, so from a distance Arthur ran around so that Merlin wouldn't see Arthur and dived in, Merlin blindly unaware of the huge splash Arthur had made. Being the sneaky lad Arthur is, he searched for where Merlin was in the lake, trying to stay hidden. Taking a deep breath, he swam underwater like a crocodile, slow and steady, hunting for its prey.

Merlin was deep in the waters, having a few moments under the rising sun to try and warm himself up when he felt something at his feet, tugging the body down into the water, thus started to panic. Looking around in all directions for Arthur, who wasn't to be seen, Merlin started calling out his name, who would hopefully notice him and save the damsel in distress. Within moments he felt hands all over him, including places which shouldn't be mentioned in public, and felt someone stroking him. Taking a deep breath and sinking underwater, he found Arthur with glee spread across his face, as they both rose to the surface spluttering.

"Arthur you git! You made me panic thinking that something was going to bite me!"

Arthur began giggling over the success of his prank and the sight of Merlin's face, which if he didn't stop laughing he'd probably be called something awfully ridiculous that Merlin made up such as 'Clotpole.' "Aww Merlin, you sound like a girl when you squeal and scream!"

"I do not!" Arthur continued giggling even more, Merlin's voice going high-pitched when he tried to debate, causing ultimate fail and an invalid comment.

"Stop protesting Merlin! And anyway, it was something that's going to bite you, but do other things to you as well, such as this…" Arthur found the soft spot behind Merlin's ear and kissed it, working his way down Merlin's neck, his one hand on Merlin's back, and the other working it's way south of Merlin.

"Ah, Arthur! We can't do that! Not here!" Merlin re-started the protesting, voice going into his highest octave possible, even though he clearly enjoyed what Arthur was currently doing.

"Relax Merlin, who would see us?"

"Tourists and locals! October is a popular time during the year Arthur! If you don't mind, as much as I would love to have you inside of me or me inside of you, or even just to hear you come, I'm not having tourists watching us get off!"

"Oh alright, but promise me as soon as we get back home then you will let me have my way with you, and you can have your way with me."

"Ah, Arthur, stop! I know what you're thinking, and no quickies either. But yes I promise."

"Good. I'm getting cold in here, let's go."

Arthur went to tug Merlin's wrist for the both to swim back to the shores, but Merlin hooked an arm around Arthur, pressed their bodies together and just kissed each other in the lake for a few more minutes, enjoying the peacefulness they were currently surrounded in, only hearing the breathing and movement of themselves.

* * *

"Tell me exactly what is the whole point of this expedition?" Merlin questioned Arthur as they were collecting more firewood; both now dry after their morning swim.

"Well, it proves that one can survive without all the luxuries that people have in the world, like radiators and electronics, and to be fair it shows us how lucky some of us are to be in the position that we are in, such as myself being an actor, not many people get to be in my place."

"For me it would be meeting you. Sorry if that sounds really cheesy."

"I don't care if it did. I'm lucky to have you. I wouldn't have someone to call idiot to or have the daily banter with."

* * *

"Bloody hell, c'mon, ignite you stupid wood!" An annoyed and freezing cold Merlin hissed at the wood for not doing its duty.

"Why don't you use your magic Merlin?" A shivering Arthur asked as he prepared food for the night, annoyed on the lack of supplies they had brought with them. Merlin didn't seem to mind though, as he never did eat as much as Arthur.

"Again, like you said, going without luxuries. There are very little people out there who have magic Arthur. Many can easily practise it, but there are very few who have magic, and for me that is a luxury, so I'm going without it and living off the Earth."

"I understand. What I don't understand is how you do that thing with your eyes. When you use magic, your eyes flash golden. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. I'm surprised someone hasn't captured us and done experiments on us to find out why."

"Let's hope not. We couldn't lose you or others. Everyone in this world should be treated the same." Arthur had a thought in the back of his mind which made him turn cold on, the thought that if anyone ever found out about Merlin's magic and took him away for experimenting on, Arthur would soon come running after him and beat the living hell of his capturer.

* * *

Thursday 25th October

As for the Wednesday, both lads discovered the other had a passion for music, not just on what the world had to offer, but actually singing and song writing. Merlin had brought some paper and a pen with them, so that if he thought of ideas he could write them down. With two brains, this soon became a shared project, and before they knew it, they were entertaining the tourists and locals travelling nearby.

* * *

As for the Thursday morning, they packed up their belongings, actually in the end not making use of the tent, and Arthur finally achieved to climb onto the horse without falling off shortly afterwards. Merlin, as always, succeeded in boarding his transportation, and they made their way back up to the stables where Arthur's car stood without any damages to it.

The lads handed over the horses and thanked the stableman, providing a small tip with the cost of loaning the horses for those few days. Climbing into the car, both were grateful for the warmth the automobile had to offer as they made their way back to York. As it was nearing midday, Arthur made a short stop off at a local café that offered vegetarian cuisine to suit Merlin for lunch.

* * *

On the way back, Merlin found some of Arthur CD mix-tapes and put them into the car stereo player, singing away to the songs, noting Arthur's good taste in music. As they approached Tregor House, passing through the main gates and into the student village, the final song they would listen to is '_You're The Voice' _by John Farnham.

Freya from inside the front room heard the car pull up with the music cheerfully playing with two familiar voices singing along and shouted to the others that the boys were back from their expedition, and of course everyone ran downstairs and opened the front door to be greeted with two singing lads, who would not get out of the car until the entire song had finished.

* * *

"Merlin, Arthur! Glad to have you back." Lance addressed, with Gwen clinging by his side, their hands entwined together.

"We've missed you loads." Gwen added.

"Yeah, it's been quiet without you pair bantering over the stupidest thing, or you pair being all dramatic with your performances. You have better been practising." Gwaine threw himself into the conversation as well, going to the car to help bring in some of the items.

"Oh don't worry, we have." Merlin gave Arthur a nudge with a wide keen grin, Arthur trying to hide the smirk of what they'd really been up to, including the practising.

* * *

After everyone in the house, which was all, had cleared their distance due to getting ready for their lectures, Merlin and Arthur took some of the things upstairs to their room. Merlin started placing dirty clothing into the washing basket whilst Arthur placed his car keys and map onto the desk, emptying his bag and placing away the contents, grabbing Merlin in the process, kissing him hard and hungry.

"Arthur, what... are you doing?"

"What I'm... allowed to do, kissing you... tasting you... and wanting you." Arthur breathlessly replied, going for the skin just beneath the collar of Merlin's shirt.

"Arthur, we have lectures this afternoon, one in an hour if you don't mind, we can't now!"

"You promised that as soon as we were back."

"I'm not cutting lectures! I've already missed three days worth!"

"I never said you had to. Think of this way, we have a whole hour. 10 minutes together in the shower to freshen up, clean up and dry ourselves off. Then grab our stuff and head down to a lecture altogether will only take 20 minutes. That gives us a good half an hour for everything else, so if you don't mind, get these bloody clothes now because they're in my way!" Arthur started unbuttoning Merlin's shirt, unable to resist.

Merlin gave in and started to remove his own shirt, Arthur letting go to remove his own clothes, Merlin knowing he wasn't going to win this banter between Arthur and him, and let Arthur do what he pleased, or I should say, pleaded.


	7. Seeking Arthur: Part One

_Author's Note:__ Change of plan ladies and gentlemen. I started writing out this chapter thinking that it was going to be short and simple, but then again it is Merlin related, so look out for a plot twist and it will come in two parts, so a little longer than I expected the final few chapters to be. So here I'll give you, Seeking Arthur: Part One. Enjoy!_

* * *

Between the two weeks from when Arthur and Merlin arrived from the exhibition to the time where Arthur would have to say goodbye to Merlin for two weeks for his residential trip, Arthur and Merlin decided to spend as much time together as possible.

Eventually, after many times noticed, the pair acknowledged that Gwen had a partner, which turned out to be Lance, which from many views given, at least it would be easier to act out their roles come the day of performing. Not long before Arthur was to go away, the pair outed themselves to their closest friends, in this the Tregor household, Will and Leon. Morgana was not yet to know as Arthur couldn't trust her and never let on about his love life to her. Mordred wasn't to know because although he and Merlin were friends, Mordred was a sorcerer and Merlin found him to be quite sneaky, and also quite stubborn around Arthur. Was he jealous or something? Maybe he just had a grudge against Arthur?

Also between those weeks, Arthur and Merlin managed to get some practise in, where they began to use the stage in the drama theatre to practise, under the help of Alice and Gaius. For their set they used the stairs where a boat was attached, which they will lower to a lower ledge where Merlin will jump, they go and do the chase backstage until they meet in centre stage and finish their scene, where Mr Hockley (played by Lance) will try to shoot and chase them off stage.

* * *

_Saturday 3rd November_

__Today was the day that Arthur would depart from the University of York for two weeks for his residential trip, where the coach would come and collect him for 10am, where he was to spend two weeks with a bunch of strangers. Meanwhile, Merlin remembered what Kilgharrah had told him about keeping Arthur safe, and now he needed to think of a strategy.

"You better phone everyday." Merlin commanded Arthur, helping him to pack the final few items into his suitcase.

"I will phone everyday. Look if I had the choice, I'd bring you along with me, but no familiars are allowed to go at any cost, and don't even think about sneaking on the coach or following me. They'll find you and someone will notify me that you're missing, so don't make me panic."

"I promise I will stay here. I'm going to be bored without you though. Will and Gwaine can't keep me entertained all the while."

"I know that. Two weeks will fly by though. Tell you what, alongside phoning, I have two Skype accounts. I'll leave you the details to my main account and then I'll give you a text on when to come online, which you can use my laptop. Then I'll use my backup account at the residential hall. I've already asked if they had communication software and they said I can talk to you, and when I can't access the computer, I can call you, so you don't need to worry. I'll do both if comes to it."

Arthur dropped his materials and guided Merlin into wall, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed him, Merlin trying to play chase with his tongue, kissing Arthur back, hugging the other man at the same time. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Arthur said after a number of kisses.

The door opened, where Freya was on the other side of it. "Arthur, just had a phone call. Coach will be here in 10 minutes." Freya hesitated a moment, where she saw Arthur and Merlin's current posture. "Well, by the looks of things you pair have some unfinished business to be quickly getting on with. Hurry up before the coach arrives!"

"Thank you Freya. We'll be down shortly." Arthur replied, Freya closing the door behind her as the kissing continued.

* * *

After a number of minutes of undisturbed kissing and touching, Arthur zipped up his suitcase, carrying it down the stairs and out of the front door to give to the coach driver. Merlin grabbed Arthur's bag and carried that down the stairs, giving it to Arthur once the suitcase had been given over. Arthur took the time then to hug everyone, finally getting his way to Merlin.

"You got everything?" Merlin questioned as Arthur embraced him.

"Yes. Got the phone and it's charger. Topped the phone up yesterday so I can call or text you whenever I get the chance. The details are on my desk, including how to get on to Skype as well."

"Enough of the hugging." The coach driver prodded on, wanting to make a move.

"Ah hush up mate! Arthur would be lost if it weren't for Merlin." Will directed back at the coach driver.

"He's right. You need to go." Merlin stated.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Arthur gave Merlin one final kiss and boarded the coach. As Arthur found a seat and buckled up, Merlin went to the window, Arthur placing one hand onto the window, Merlin reached up and placed his over Arthur's, Arthur and Merlin mouthing to each other 'I love you', before the engine of the coach started and drove away from Tregor House.

Will came over to Merlin and put his arm around him, Gwaine running up to join the pair. That's when Merlin's phone buzzed.

"The dollophead!"

"What's Arthur done?" Gwaine asked.

"Look at this. Hasn't been gone a minute at look."

_Hey Merlin,_

_Missing you already. Hope you like your new ringtone. It reminds me of us when we were singing it on the way back from our little trip, well my turned our expedition trip. Oh, and by the way. It's John Farnham who sings it Merlin. Hope everyone is fine. _

_Arthur xx_

__"At least he cares about you." Gwaine added, as they shut the door and began their two weeks of keeping Merlin entertained.

* * *

Gwaine and Will, with the help of the remainder of the Tregor House, Percy and Leon, would come up with a plan to keep Merlin happy, and more importantly, at ease. Gwen and Freya was used as bait and kept Merlin in the living room with them watching a movie. As for the rest of them, they gathered in the dining room, grabbing a piece of A2 paper and writing the title of 'Ways to Merlin entertained' in green felt tip pen. With Will coming up with most of the ideas, he gave a call to Hunith, who lectured him for not calling often enough, warning her that if she intends to call Merlin over the next two weeks, don't bring Arthur up unless he does as he's uneasy at the moment. Hunith thought that Arthur had done the dirty on her son, but Will corrected that he's gone on his residential trip through his work and Merlin is going to be feeling lonely.

Here were some of the ideas:

_Take Merlin shopping to get new clothes and stuff – Idea by Freya_

_Go on a night walk – Idea by Leon_

_Book exchange – Everyone swaps a book of his or her own and gets someone else to read it for an hour each day. Should keep him occupied – Idea by Lance _

_Make him do the cooking more often because he's bloody brilliant – Idea by Gwen. _

_Go to the woods and pick flowers – Idea by Percy_

_ Then once we've picked flowers and brought them home. Get Merlin to teach us how to do flower arranging. – Idea by Gwaine_

_ Keep him away from Gaius – Idea by Gwen_

_ Keep him out of his room, won't think of missing Arthur as much – Idea by Will_

_ Watch a movie every night to keep him downstairs more often – Idea by Will_

_Since we're all actors now. Produce our own movie for Arthur to watch when we get back. – Idea by Gwaine_

_Get him to write the shopping out for the next two weeks – Idea by Freya_

_Get him and Lance to do the shopping – Idea by Gwen_

_Then we make him put the shopping away – Idea by Lance._

_Make sure Merlin doesn't see this – Idea by Will_

* * *

About an hour later, there were enough ideas to keep Merlin entertained for a while. For the remainder of Saturday, Freya and Gwen made Merlin watch the remainder of 'Grease' and sing along to the songs. Thankfully Leon also drove, meaning that the eight of them were then able to drive in the city of York to do shopping, going into the likes of Primark, Waterstones and HMV to allow time to pass by, trying to decide on what DVD to buy.

Whilst waiting for Gwen and Freya to stop browsing at all the clothes in New Look, Lance thought that taking Merlin into Top Man and dressing him up in 100 outfits would be a good idea, but then again no one had the money for that type of clothing, so back to Primark it was.

* * *

It was the early evening by the time everyone got back to the house, and yet they still had the shopping to do, which was left between Freya and Merlin to write the list out, and then with Lance to fetch it and bring it back before storing it. The first movie to watch on the Saturday night was Sherlock Holmes, and for one thing, they would definitely leave Titanic out of it.

Throughout the night, Merlin had ignored his phone, keeping his mind occupied on the movie. After it had finished, he made himself a hot chocolate and went to bed. Reaching for his phone in his pocket, he heard it buzz, where it said '9 unread messages'. Merlin checked to see that Arthur had been constantly texting him throughout the day to make sure he was fine. Merlin replied that the household had kept him busy for him to have a chance to talk, which was fine. For sentimental purposes, for the next two weeks, Merlin would be sleeping in Arthur's bed, which made him feel as if Arthur were still here with Merlin as he slept.

* * *

_Sunday 4th November_

__Hunith had called Merlin on the morning to see how he was coping at university, having not heard his voice for over two weeks. He talked about his lectures and the expedition trip as well as his assignment where they were doing drama. He tried not to get too upset on the absence of Arthur but did mention that he were away for a while and that they were still in contact. Hunith replied that she'd have to meet him one day and cook him her famous 'Veggie Pie', which Merlin only chuckled at as that meal brought back many memories.

Shortly afterwards Lance called him down to the dining table where another meeting was to be held, Lance using his idea on the book exchange and then they'd be going on a Night Walk later on where Leon would be leading it. During the meeting, Merlin received a text to go on Skype. For the fairness of others, Merlin brought down Arthur's laptop to the dining table so that he could communicate with everyone.

"Oh by the way, he's using your bed at the moment." Gwaine added as he passed by, bringing Merlin a cup of tea as he was chatting with the others, leaving Merlin with the laptop.

"Merlin? Why?"

"Sentiment."

"Aww Merlin. It's not that long now. So what you been doing for the last day or so?"

"Too much if you need to know. We all went out shopping in York yesterday. I was made to try on tons of outfits to see what made me look good, we finally settled for a black jacket, black skinny jeans and some tight purple t-shirt. Then it took us about 2 hours in HMV trying to think of movies to buy.'

'Merlin, tell them it doesn't matter what you wear. You'll still look good no matter what."

"Will do. Then there was the shopping. I've been made to write out the list, fetch the groceries and put them away! Then we watched Sherlock Holmes. So what you been up to?"

"Not a lot actually. I'm communicating with people and we're doing some team building things today. I wished you were here. it would be so much more entertaining."

"Anyway, I'm being forced to read one of Gwen's novel's as we're doing a book exchange. Lance's idea. Every day we must read for an hour each day. Then Leon's doing a night walk later on."

"Right, I've got to go now. But I'll call you later and I'll see you on here tomorrow. Love You."

"Love you Arthur."

* * *

The week went on without too many problems and by next of no time, a week had already passed. The plan that the group had put together seemed to be working, and Merlin was feeling much more relieved than to begin with, which calmed the rest of the household down. From the Monday afternoon onwards, the group had managed to think of an idea for a short movie they could present to Arthur, and had begun filming, seeking permission from the University principal. The Saturday would see most of the filming being done, as well as a trip into the city to buy some vases. Sunday saw more filming and a trip to the woods to collect flowers, as well as a class on flower arranging, which was added to the film.

Things were going cool and steady until the second week.

* * *

_Wednesday 14th November_

__The day had gone as normal, classes taking places during the day, and Merlin attending Singing society on the evening. Lance cooked the evening meal and Gwaine had done the flower arranging for the dining table. The gang had watched _The Avengers Assemble_ on the night, many heading off to bed early due to an early start on Thursday.

As in terms of Arthur, Merlin hadn't heard anything from Arthur in over a day, which even though he was going to be busy during this residential trip, Arthur had called or had been on Skype every day since he left, minus on the Saturday. But not even a text had come through. Something was up.

* * *

Merlin was asleep during the early hours of the morning, tossing and turning in Arthur's bed, which surprisingly still smelled of him after over a week of not being there. Just two more days and he'd be back home in Merlin's arms. It was heading on for 2am when there was banging on the front door, Gwaine hearing the call first, and running down the stairs to turn the alarm off and unlock the door, which Gaius was behind it, dressed in nightwear.

"Gaius. It's 2am! What the hell are you doing here?"

Gaius' facial expression seemed to be in shock, horror and despair, something had gone on and it wasn't pleasant. "No time for talk Gwaine. We need to wake Merlin!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you all when you get downstairs, get everyone up! You're younger than me and can run up the stairs."

Gwaine took to the stairs, Gaius closing the door behind him and sitting on the sofa, waiting for everyone else to return. Gwaine called in each of the rooms to wake up as it's an emergency. Gwaine mentioned to Gaius when he returned if it was best if Will, Percy and Leon should know as they get on with Arthur as well, which he replied 'the more the better.' So Gwaine telephoned their house, Leon picking the phone up, ranting at Gwaine due to the time, who said Gaius had come over saying there was an emergency and we are needed, including you, Will and Percy, so hurry up, get dressed and get over here ASAP, and bring the car.

Ten minutes later and everyone was cooped up in the front room. Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, asking someone to sit by Merlin for the pain he was about to suffer.

"What's the emergency Gaius, we're all knackered?" Percy inquired.

"Someone be prepared to hug Merlin. It's Arthur, he's been kidnapped."


	8. Seeking Arthur: Part Two

_Previously_

What's the emergency Gaius, we're all knackered?" Percy inquired.

"Someone be prepared to hug Merlin. It's Arthur, he's been kidnapped."

* * *

_Seeking Arthur: Part Two_

As Gaius dropped the bombshell on everyone, Merlin turned to the first person next to him to cry on, which happened to be Gwen. His Arthur, his man was in grave danger. Everyone sat there in shock. Gaius had yet to tell Morgana and needed to ASAP. Some people just didn't understand how this could happen. Arthur was in safe hands, how could it happen?

Percy went to ask Gaius. "How do you know this."

Gaius returned and answered. "Uther, Arthur's father phoned me. He found out off the residential centre that Arthur had disappeared. No one had seen him since the morning and now they are searching for him. He phoned me to tell Morgana. I thought it was in my best interest to tell of you as well, especially Merlin."

"What can we do to help?" Lance asked from the sofa, trying to calm down Gwen, Will taking over Gwen's job of calming down Merlin.

"Well, Uther is coming up to the university to pick me and Morgana up, who will be joining the residential group in searching for Arthur. I suppose, if it is fine with Leon and Lance, they could drive you lot down to the centre."

"Anything to help find Arthur." Lance and Leon both announced.

"Merlin, can you give me Morgana's house number? Also, I need you to visit Kilgharrah for advice. As for the rest of you get upstairs and get dressed, and if you have a torch then bring it down with you along with your mobiles. Leon and Lance, I suggest if you need petrol then go once you're dressed."

Since as Leon was already dressed, he waited for Lance, who was soon down within five minutes and headed to get petrol from the station. The rest of the household took the floor above to get changed. Will and Percy went back to their house to grab their mobiles and torches. As for Merlin, he wrote down Morgana's house number and gave it to Gaius to do the necessary details. He went in the direction of the others and got changed, finding the first available clothes, before running out of the house to Gaius' office.

* * *

Throwing open the door, Merlin dropped to his knees in front of the fireplace and greeted Kilgharrah, closing his eyes in the process. He found himself back in the fields of green with orange skies, where Kilgharrah was in front of him.

"What brings you young warlock?"

"Arthur is in trouble and I need your help. He's been kidnapped. He's been on his residential trip for nearly two weeks. Gaius had just told me the news."

"I told you to keep him safe!"

"I told him he needed to stay safe. I wasn't allowed anywhere near there. So instead we communicated by phone and this Skype thing, where we were in contact every day. It's only since last night I had heard nothing from him, and now he in grave danger and I don't want to lose him."

"I know, I know how close you two are."

"How do you know?"

"You were like this in your past times. You two are two sides of the same coin. You can never be apart."

"What do I do?"

"Once you arrive at the centre. Close and your eyes and think deep. Go to the core of your powers and seek Arthur. You'll know where to find him then."

"Why can't Morgana use her powers? I know it's not her destiny, but she's Arthur's sister and she's a sorceress."

"Yes, Morgana is a sorceress, but her powers are not as strong as yours. She's doesn't have the ability that you do."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure young warlock. Now find Arthur."

* * *

Merlin arrived back at the house to find Morgana on the one sofa hearing the news from Uther and Gaius, who apparently hadn't long arrived himself. Leon and Lance were back from the petrol station and were upstairs getting their torches and mobiles. As for the remainder of the household, the majority were downstairs, and Gwen had called her brother Elyan to help with the search, who knew Arthur through the Drama society where they had become friends.

"Right, this is the plan." Gaius began to address. "Morgana, Merlin and myself will go in Uther's car. Gwaine, Will and Percival can go with Leon. Freya, Gwen and Elyan can go with Lance. Uther will lead."

"Wait a minute! Where is this centre?" Freya asked Uther.

"Ashbourne, Derbyshire. Now has everyone got a torch and their mobiles?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right, Merlin, use your magic to lock the doors, everyone get in the cars. Lance and Leon try and keep up, we've got a good way to go."

Everyone flooded out of the house and into transportation. Merlin used his magic to lock the house up, taking his set of keys anyway along with his phone and torch, getting into the back of Uther's car with Morgana, Gaius taking the front with Uther. Uther started the car and drove towards the campus gates, Leon and Lance following narrowly behind.

* * *

Due to being the middle of the night there was sparse traffic on the motorway, so within an hour and a half the gang were in Ashbourne, Derbyshire at the Ashbourne Field Residential Centre. Uther jumped out of the driver's seat as Leon and Lance were parking, and headed for the entrance to be greeted with the manager of the centre, Aglain Robson.

"Uther Pendragon, thank you for coming down, who are these people?" Agalin mentioned at the entrance of the centre.

"This here is my daughter Morgana, my old friend Gaius, who works at their university, who I've asked to keep a close eye on them, and this is Merlin, Arthur's roommate and boyfriend apparently. The rest are Arthur's housemates and closest friends from the university."

"Right, well I hope they're all brilliant searchers as we've got the local force in and they've found nothing so far."

"Well where have they checked?"

"The residential grounds so far, they'll be checking further afield come dawn."

"This is ridiculous. My boy could be anywhere by now!" Uther growled.

"Where did you last see him?" Gaius asked.

"Hold on, we better let you all in out of the cold."

Sitting in the front room, Agalin told his story.

"It was yesterday morning. I'd got the group to use their physical and mental skills in an orienteering course. They started out on the morning and I'd expect them to be finished by the early afternoon at most. By 4pm, everyone minus Arthur was back. I asked the remainder of the group, which they've all been questioned by the police if they had seen him, which none had. We then went around the course ourselves but never found him. We checked the remainder of the grounds, which he wasn't there. He could have called for someone to bring him home, but his belongings are still here."

"He hasn't called anyone because his car is at home." Merlin quoted.

"He hasn't phoned me, and if didn't he would have phoned Merlin." Uther commented, now knowing the closeness between Arthur and Merlin.

"Merlin, you need to use your magic. Everyone, I need you to stay still and quiet so that Merlin can concentrate." Gaius implied.

Merlin edged away from the others, sitting in an empty space on the carpet. Closing his eyes, he let himself sink to the core of his magic, spreading outwards in all directions, people gobsmacked as to what they were seeing, but kept quiet and still nonetheless. Everything was silent until a good five minutes later, the magic suddenly sinking back into Merlin, himself opening his eyes and pounced back to the others.

"I have an idea where he is. He's trapped in a car, hands tied and I think his mouth is taped. He's also unconscious. It's a black land rover with the plate of BR56 ARM. Two young men are with him. One is a sorcerer, which means I'm going to need your help Morgana."

"But where is the car?" Gwen demanded.

"It's about 7 miles away at a huge summit of water."

"That could be anywhere." Elyan sighed.

Merlin's phone then buzzed, saying 1 new voice message. Merlin pushed the button to hear the message, placing the phone to his ear.

_Hello Merlin, it's Arthur! Merlin help me! I've been captured to two blokes and they're taking me to Carsington Water, wherever the hell that is. Hel..._

"What does it say?" Gwaine asked.

"It's Arthur. Does anyone know of Carsington Water?" Clearly Arthur's mouth hadn't been taped, until probably then when he seemed to be cut off, and he wasn't unconscious.

Agalin's face shot up in partial relief. "Yes, it's just down the road from here, as they say. Merlin is right, it's about 7 miles north up the B5305. I'll tell the local force that we know where he is. Wait, when was the message sent?"

"According to the phone about ten minutes ago."

"Right, it's good enough for now. Everyone, get in your cars. I'll join with Uther's group."

Agalin rushed down to the local force and told them the news, the officers running up to the police car. As for the rest of them, they rushed out into the car park and into their vehicles, Aglain told another member of staff of his departure, and jumped in the back of Uther's car with Merlin and Morgana, all heading up north to find Arthur.

* * *

Arriving at the body of water seven miles out of Ashbourne, everyone split into four groups, each sticking to their own vehicle. There were no lights here, so thankfully the idea of torches was a brilliant one. Everyone made note of the registration plate they were looking for and their mobiles were in hand if anyone found the car or Arthur.

Gwen and Lance were around the banks of the water, where they stumbled across a black car, the one with the same registration plate as Merlin noted. They called the groups to where they were, shining their torches in the air to make a signal at their current position, as two men grabbed of each of them, tying them also up near the tree by the car.

By the time the rest joined the men noticed the lot, and began firing shots in the air from their guns.

"Step away from the car or we'll shoot!" The one man claimed, voice muffled but recognisable muttered.

Thankfully Merlin and Morgana weren't stupid, compared to the kidnappers. They increased the brightness of their torches using magic and shone the torches at the men's faces, causing them to block the light.

"Valiant? Mordred? What the hell?" Morgana shouted.

"How pathetic. To kidnap one of your own people." Lance retorted, trying to break his bonds from the tree, trying to untie Gwen at the same time.

"It is my destiny to kill Arthur Pendragon!" Mordred proclaimed.

"And after all the crap Arthur has given me over the years, I'm in league with Mordred. Touch the car and it will detonate, and what would poor Pendragons and little Merlin do then?"

"You kill Arthur and I'll kill you!" A furious Merlin yelled, his magic desperate to get out.

"You don't even have a weapon!" Valiant bluffed Merlin's comment off.

"I don't need one. Morgana, on the double." Morgana aimed her magic at Valiant whilst Merlin aimed his at Mordred, who he knew was a sorcerer himself. Both were sent flying into the water with a great force. Not that they were killed, but enough to keep them halted so that the police could go and arrest them for abducting someone.

As for the remainder of the team, they helped to untie Lance and Gwen from the tree whilst Merlin checked the car for a bomb. There hadn't been a bomb at all, just threatening words. Inside he could hear muffled sounds, almost cries for help. He opened the back passenger doors to find no one there. Opening the boot was a very timid Arthur, tied up and taped up across the mouth, starting to regain consciousness and relived to see Merlin, so therefore Arthur must have been taped up after he sent the cry for help and been knocked unconscious.

Uther carried Arthur from the boot so that he could place him on the ground. Uther went to untie Arthur's wrists as Merlin tried to fumble with the tape, Morgana coming to aid by just tearing the thing off, Arthur making a face as he felt the instant pain rush through him.

"Oww! Morgana you could have been a little more careful!"

"Helped though didn't it?"

"Well yes."

Arthur wrists were now untied, the first thing was reaching forward, still in shock and hugging Merlin tight, relieved to see the one person he desired the most again.

"I thought I was going to lose you. The one thing I wanted to see before I died was you." Arthur cried into Merlin.

"Arthur, you'll never lose me. I'm here and you're safe now, and we're taking you back to the centre."

"Actually..." Aglain started to say. "Arthur has completed his residential tasks. Due to the circumstances, I'll still pass you, accepting you to get your Gold Award and you can go home."

"Thank you."

Uther picked up Arthur and carried him to his car, sitting in the back with Merlin. Morgana moved to Lance's car and Gaius moved to Leon's, Aglain sitting in the front of Uther's, where they drove back to Ashbourne to drop Agalin back off and to pick up Arthur's things, the police staying behind to deal with Mordred and Valiant.

* * *

In next of no time they were back on the motorway to York, Uther leading the tribe. Arthur managed to calm down a little when they arrived back at Ashbourne, where Agalin, Gaius and Uther collected Arthur's belongings, the rest of the group making sure Arthur was okay.

Thanking Aglain for the help, they departed Ashbourne. Gaius stayed in Leon's car and Morgana stayed in Lance's, leaving Uther driving with Merlin and Arthur in the back.

"Erm Merlin?" Arthur begun as he settled into Merlin.

"Hmm?" Merlin turned to face Arthur, glad to have his man back.

"Does dad know about us?"

"Yes dad knows about us." Uther called from the front. "Don't worry, I'm not going to complain if you want to go and snog each other to death in the back there, just no funny business, people have to travel in here. Meanwhile I have my own ideas."

"Oh, thanks dad." Arthur started, tracing his fingers across Merlin's face.

The traces let Merlin cup Arthur's jaw, leading to a chaste kiss. Arthur knew then where to continue, everything he waited for becoming a common memory, as he leaned in and planted several kisses on Merlin. Uther then used one of his 'ideas' and turned on his stereo player, causing a moan to come from Arthur.

"Ah dad! Must you put the oldies music on!"

"Shush Arthur. I'm giving you and your boyfriend a lift home. I need some entertainment too! And there is nothing wrong with my music!"

"Erm Arthur, we have a lot of catching up to do." Merlin prodded, tracing Arthur as if he were hypnotised.

"Of course." Which then Arthur and Merlin returned to business and Uther turned the music up, the lads back in each other's arms going home.


	9. A Showcase of Clips

By the time the three groups had arrived back in York, it was almost morning. Gaius had said that he didn't expect them to come in on the Thursday lecture as everyone would have been too tired, so they were excused. Gaius would ask Geoffrey to take over for the morning lectures so that he could catch up on sleep. Gaius would also let their other lecturers know of the circumstances. So the groups departed and went to their own houses and rooms, Uther slept on the sofa.

* * *

_Thursday 15th November_

By 10am everyone was awake and downstairs, telling Arthur and Uther what had happened during the weeks that Arthur was absent. Unfortunately for Arthur, word of his kidnapping had got around that many of his 'fans' arrived that morning with bouquets and all sorts of sympathy gifts, which he kindly accepted, using the dining table as temporary storage until he could find a place for them all.

Uther had left the house at 11am to drive back to London, where he would see Arthur in December, which would be the week before the movie premiere, and wished Merlin best wishes. Arthur found it quite surprising that his dad had taken their relationship so well, but as long as his dad was happy, so was Arthur.

The remainder of the group had agreed that they would show Merlin and Arthur their plan on ideas to keep Merlin entertained.

"This was a little something we came up together on the Saturday you left." Gwen announced, dropping the A2 paper to the floor and spreading it out so that everyone could see.

"Ideas to keep Merlin entertained. Wow, what happened Merlin?" Arthur commented, glancing at all the ideas put forward by the gang.

"I don't remember seeing this or even hearing about it!" Merlin gasped at the amount of ideas and there resemblance to the activities gone on during the time.

"That's because everyone created this whilst I made you watch Grease with Freya and me."

"You sods! I thought they were all spontaneous ideas." Merlin tried to sound annoyed, but also glad that they tried to think of ideas. If it weren't for them, he'd of been a nervous wreck.

"What's this about a movie?" Arthur asked, pointing to the idea on making a movie, which Gwaine came up with.

"Oh yeah. We've still got that to show you. It's more of a collection of video diaries. Who has the disk?" Freya asked the group.

"I think it's still inside my laptop." Lance commented, and went to check.

* * *

This is how the video went:

(Gwen) "_Hello Arthur! This idea was Gwaine's, and we thought you'll like this, and it would keep Merlin occupied and not constantly miss you. Bless him! So this is a video of what we've been up to. Enjoy!"_

The video then went to the first clip, which was university Ready Steady was filmed in the university student cookery kitchens, which was filmed by Percy, the chefs were Will and Merlin, and the contestants was Freya and Lance. The remainder of the group involved (Leon, Gwaine, Gwen and Morgana) were the judges who tasted the food and voted. Lance was under Green Peppers with Will as chef, leaving Freya as Red Tomatoes with Merlin as chef. The dish was Roasted Veggies with Couscous. They had 40 minutes to cook and present the dish, ready for the judges to eat. At the end of the competition, Lance won the challenge, with three votes to one.

* * *

The next part was Gwaine messing with the camera. _"Hi Arthur! You probably don't realise all the gossip that's been going on whilst you've been away. Everyone is supposedly reading for an hour at the moment, and I thought we'd get some footage. The reading was Lance's idea. So it's Sunday 11th November in the Tregor house. I'm now going upstairs to spy on people, so I'm running into my room first to find Lance so he can say hi"_ Gwaine reached his room to find the space empty._ "Erm actually, where is Lance?" _Gwaine opened the door to Gwen's room to spy on her. _"Fine, we'll do Gwen and Freya instead and oh, what's this then? So much for the saga..." _Gwen walked in on Gwen and Lance having an intimate moment, capturing the action.

By now, Gwen and Lance were blushing furiously on the sofa watching the coverage, trying to hide their faces as everyone turned and giggled. No one entirely knew what had been filmed and placed on the DVD playing, so it was a surprise to all. On the video, Lance had noticed Gwaine filming, where he goes to throw a pillow. _"Piss off Gwaine." _

_"Haha! You're the one who mentions it's reading time, yep I'm reading so much here. We could make a hell of a story out of this. Uther can direct it!"_

__Lance was becoming beyond enraged so Gwaine left them in peace, going back to the camera.

_"Okay, better leave them alone. Let's check on Merlin." _Gwaine walked the distance to Merlin's room and slightly opened the door, where Merlin was found on Arthur's bed reading. _"Hi Merlin!" _

_"Gwaine, why aren't you reading?"_

_"I will be in a minute. I just want to add something to the footage, so say hi to Arthur."_

_"Hi hun, hope you're having fun watching this as they'll probably be some stupid things on here. I'm currently reading Looking for Alaska by John Green."_

_"Okay, going to put the camera away now. Bye Merlin."_

_"Bye, and get on with reading!"_

Gwaine walked out of the room and back into his. "_Okay Gwaine signing out to continue reading my book, aka The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, which was given to me by Freya as part of our book exchange. Best idea yet I think."_

* * *

The next one to pick up the camera was Freya, who was with Gwen and Lance, and the majority of the lights in the house were off, suggesting it was night. _"Good evening Arthur. It's late and we're still up. I understand Gwaine mentioned to you how cute and sentimental Merlin had been over the last week or so. Oh by the way, it's Friday 9th November and the majority have gone to bed. So we're proving you a point here."_

Merlin began blushing even though he had no idea of what was on the DVD, Arthur sinking into Merlin's left shoulder, embracing each other on the sofa. Merlin would find out though, as would everyone else.

_"Anyway, we're going into your room Arthur."_ Freya pushed the door quietly open as the three went inside, trying not to disturb Merlin. _"As you can see, Merlin is sleeping in your bed. It makes him feel more at ease with the scent of you there. Aww bless him, he's such a cutie! Anyway, it's getting late so we better not disturb him because he's not easy to control when he's cranky, and who knows what magic he could put on us. Ah Christ! What if his magic allows him to sense our presence. Anyway Gwen, Freya and Lance off and out."_

* * *

Then the disk stopped, meaning that because it was a two-sided disk, they needed to change the disk over, so Morgana got up and changed the disk.

"You slept in my bed every night?" Arthur went to ask Merlin as Lance and Gwen went to serve refreshments.

"Yep. From the Saturday you left until the emergency." This caused some to group to aww at Merlin's confession.

"Aww, you're such a girl Merlin, but it's so cute and it's you." Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin on the cheek.

"Just one thing Merlin? Do you ever sleep in your own bed?" Arthur continued.

"Yeah, when I manage to get you in it." Merlin teased, leading to more kissing.

"Oi lovebirds!" Morgana called, distracting the pair. "Second half is starting."

* * *

(Morgana) _"Hello Arthur. Yes you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing on here but I'm your sister after all and friends with Merlin, so hello. It's about 9pm now and it's Sunday 5th. Honestly I don't think we'll add all the clips in order but still. Anyway we're about to go on our night walk which Leon is leading us on so here goes! Say hello everyone."_

_"Hello Arthur!" _Everyone called, tying trainers, zipping up coats and chucking on hats by the front door.

_"Looks like you have a lot of fans, who knows, maybe they'll vote for you in the NTA awards next year."_

_..._

(Morgana) "So_ we've gone about 15 minutes now and it's bloody cold. Leon you cow! Did you have to take us out at this time of night?"_

_"Give me the bloody thing!" Leon ordered, receiving the camera._

(Leon) _"Hello Arthur. Don't mind your sister here, she's just mad because she's freezing her knickers off because she never dresses properly. You of all people should know that. Anyway, what is wrong with taking a beautiful environmental walk in early November. I don't consider 5'C to be cold, __so where she's been living in the winter who knows. You'll have to tell me all these stories when you get back. Oh and Morgana, understand the meaning of 'night walk'. It means at night, like now. Anyway, we're going to be walking for about another 30 minutes so I'll pass you on to Percy."_

(Percy)_ "Hi Arthur. God I'm rubbish at talking into these things. God help the drama day! Anyway, I hope you're having fun and trying not to miss Merlin too much, we're keeping him busy here. Aren't we."_ Percy approached Merlin who spoke to the camera.

(Merlin)_ "Hey Arty! aka The King of acting Prats. Just to tell you I don't what know what Leon's definition of 5'C is but the watch says -2'C. Get your facts right Leon! Anyway, poor Lance hasn't had a go yet, hey Lance! Stop flirting with Gwen and take the camera."_

(Lance)_ "Hi mate! Hope those rascals, sorry, can I call them that? Hope those others aren't doing your brains in too much. Merlin and Morgana are right. It's bloody cold! Anyway, better turn the thing off, battery is dying, Morgana must charge it when she get's back. Thankfully we have enough room for coverage so goodnight. Everyone shout goodnight!"_

_"Goodnight!" _The crowd roared, speeding up to get home quicker.

* * *

The next clip was in the dining room, where the chairs had been removed and Merlin was being filmed on his flower arranging session, beginning by teaching the others how to create a perfect flower arrangement in a small vase without letting the vase tip over once it had been filled with water.

"How do we work these things." Someone which sounded like Gaius asked for directions.

Will grabbed the camera and pushed a button, telling Gaius to focus it on Merlin, which you could see through a small screen.

Merlin started his flower arranging session, with the others watching nearby.

"And no this is not like Blue Peter where I have gone and made one earlier. I wouldn't of had the bloody time thanks to you lot! So this is from scratch so watch carefully."

Merlin completed his task and presented it, putting it to one side. Everyone else got to work to make an arrangement for each room. Gwen was to do her and Freya's room, Lance for his and Gwaine's, the one Merlin had made would be in his and Arthur's room. Gwaine made one for the dining table. Freya and Leon for the living room, and Will and Morgana for the kitchen, all having one each. Percy would be doing one special basket for the garden, having the height to hook the basket bouquet up.

Once this had been competed and the mess cleaned up, Merlin went around the house filming all the rooms with the vases in as a showcase.

* * *

The final major clip was in the university in the drama theatre.

(Merlin)_ "Hello prat! Merlin here. So we're currently in lectures at the moment, everyone practising for their performances. Some of the pairs are currently working out their costumes, which I think is a bit early. Since as you've buggered off to residential camp, I'm stuck designing the sets because I can't act out our sequence, so thanks for that! By the way, if I still have paint on me by the time you get back, you're getting the paint off me! Understand?_

_"Anyway, I'm bored so let's take a tour. If you look up there we have Gwaine and Percy practising, well practising something. Gwaine's already found the wig out and started prancing around like a fairy, even though he's playing an English woman."_

_"Merlin?" _Gwaine called from above in the theatre._ "If that's for the mini-movie then say hi to the princess for me!"_

_"Yeah it is. Gwaine says hi." _Merlin started moving around a bit more, heading onto stage._ "Well here's Lance and Gwen being, well, Lance and Gwen. It doesn't change much does it? Let's see who else we can find. Ah, Mordred and Morgana. It's easy for her! She's a bloody actress so she's used to this! Damn it! She'll get high marks now! Bugger! Oh crap, Alice is shouting me from backstage, which means time for the paint job. Catch you later hun."_

* * *

The final clip was of the entire group sitting in the front room, getting Gaius to film the message.

Will started the message. _"Well, that's it Arthur. We hoped you enjoyed it. We're clearly not brilliant actors but we had fun."_

_"We have to thank Gwaine for the idea." _Lance commented.

_"And also to Morgana for allowing us to use her camera." _Percy announced.

_"And Lance for creating the DVD afterwards. But mostly we want to thank you Arthur for the inspiration. If you weren't for you, none of us would be in the mood. So cheers mate. So we'll see you when we get back. Merlin if you want to do the finishing touch." _Leon added.

Merlin strode up to the camera and hesitated before planting a kiss to the screen, Gaius pressing the stop button, catching the words of _"Merlin. Don't you dare slobber up my camera."_ before the DVD ended.

At the end of the DVD everyone was in stitches, including Arthur, who found the film a joy to watch.

* * *

Returning to their own business for the afternoon, most of them continuing to read, Arthur dragged Merlin upstairs to their room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Arthur guided Merlin to a clear space near his bed and then started undressing Merlin, slipping Merlin's t-shirt off with ease.

"Arthur. What are you doing?"

"You said if you have paint on yourself then I have to get it off you. So I'm checking for paint."

"Arthur," Merlin said as his jeans were tugged off his bony hips and down to his ankles, Arthur making Merlin step out of them, hands flying to touch and scan every visible piece of skin on his body. "That was filmed two days ago."

"You might still have paint somewhere."

"All the paint has gone Arthur, so no need to worry."

"Well, it still gives me an excuse to undress and feel you, something I've missed for way too long and need to have. It also gives me an excuse to get you into your own bed."

"I'll get in if you join me, and for you to be undressed as well. Fully."

"Without a doubt my rising star." Arthur breathed into Merlin's ear as he guided Merlin to his own bed, his own clothing becoming discarded along the way.


	10. An Evening of Entertainment

Over the last month, many preparations had gone into place. The week after Arthur's kidnapping was a week off studies for the students, and many of the students went home and saw their families for the few days. Gwen and Elyan had returned to Chester to see their dad Tom, Leon and Percy had also done the same thing; Leon returned to Birmingham whereas Percy had returned to Leicester. The remainder of the students stayed behind and enjoyed the week off.

The final week of November saw the groups returning to lectures on Monday morning, where Morgana and Sophia had to see Gaius for a change of plan. As their partners for the performance were Mordred and Valiant, and both had been expelled from the university and arrested for abducting someone, in particular, Britain's most famous young actor, comprises had to be made. Both were happy to pull of acting and just work behind in costume or set production, but because they are both students the required departments, they still need to act. So therefore. Alice had pulled out a new script, which meant new characters. The difference was, one of them would play a male, where the other would stay as female. Morgana volunteered to play the male, having more experience in acting.

The first week of December saw the things going on behind the scenes. As Gwen had taken a course in dressmaking, she helped out with the fashion students to create the costumes for each of the actors performing. The sets for each scene had already been built and were now back stage. On the night of the performance, the classrooms nearby the drama theatre would be acting as makeup studios and dressing rooms.

Gwen was to create her own outfit alongside Merlin's costume. Thankfully, she was entitled full access to all materials in the art studios including the fabrics and sewing machines, so in between lectures of biology and mythical history, and rehearsing for the performance, Gwen sits for endless hours with the designs and machines, and sometimes Merlin just sits there on his, well, Arthur's laptop on Tumblr or playing The Sims 3 to keep himself occupied.

* * *

_Monday 10th December_

It was the early morning when the performers were mostly in costume, running through their scripts with the sets in place ready for the Wednesday evening. The group knew that Monday and Tuesday were going to be the final times they get to rehearse in the theatre before the initial performance. It had also been revealed of which performances would take place when. The doors open at 6pm to students and staff, where the performances begin at 7. With 20 couples having a performance at roughly 5/10 minutes per set and a 15 minute break in between, the show would at least last for a couple of hours.

What the lecturers didn't let on though was that they were going to be filmed. Uther Pendragon had arrived later that day with his camera crew, setting up the cameras from different angles in the theatre to properly capture the performance. Uther himself would be in attendance. You see, with Uther being a hollywood director, within a year he would be directing another movie, which was based around young adults, and needed some fresh talent, so therefore, being able to witness the performances from his children's university would be a great advantage to him. If Arthur or Morgana had of known that cameras were going to be in place, word amongst the group would have gotten around within an hour or so.

* * *

_Wednesday 12th December_

Lectures finished early that day in order for the university to prepare for the performance. The lighting and sound crew were in the theatre for just after midday getting everything in order. The fashion students arrived with the costumes at 2 and began collecting all the garments together under the following names for each performance, as some actors were involved in more than one project, such as Lance, Gwaine and Percival.

The beauty students, who were in charge of makeup and hair came in for 3 and set out their equipment. As for the actors and actresses themselves, the first performers, in this case being Sophia and Morgana, arrived in at four to get into costume with everyone else arriving before five.

Arthur was sitting in the chair having his hair touched up and make up applied when the beautician began small talk with him, trying not to squeal because he was Arthur Pendragon, and she was one of the fans. Her name was Kara and had been working in beauty since she began college, three years ago. She mentioned that she was from Neath in South Wales and attended college in Swansea. She had interests in photography, something that Arthur could relate to, and began the discussion on what camera is best to take coastal landscape photographs with.

Uther had taken his seat by 6pm, somewhere to the far off distance where neither of his children would see him, but giving them the surprise much later.

Approaching five minutes to seven, the lecturers came in and wished the performers good luck, who were all lounging around or quickly going through last minute script runs to try and not mess up their scenes. Morgana and Sophia were waiting at the foot of the stairs, where they would take on the roles of The Doctor and Reinette Poisson, where they were to take on a scene from the episode 'Girl in the Fireplace'. They were joined by Morgause, who would be taking on the role of Rose Tyler and Elyan would be playing Mickey Smith.

"Good luck!" Chanted the performers as Morgana, Elyan, Morgause and Sophia left the dressing room.

* * *

Alice took to the stage and welcomed everyone to the combined drama and history performance evening, where many of the students studying degrees were being examined on the night, and the attendees could look through their guides to look at the full run of the schedule in place for the evening. Uther's camera crew had begun work, when Alice directed the first performance over to Morgana, Morgause, Elyan and Sophia with their number.

* * *

The curtains were drawn to find two fireplaces either side of the wall, Reinette on one side of the fireplace and The Doctor, Rose and Mickey on the other. The light is focused first on Reinette, and alternates between the two sides when one is speaking. Then enters a clockwork android, where Reinette asks how long it has been standing there. The Doctor then enters Reinette's time period. The Doctor demands answers from the clockwork android, instead telling Reinette to order the android to answer all questions put forward by The Doctor, who she refers to as 'Fireplace Man'. The android answers the questions but then transmits itself to a different location, where The Doctor and Reinette, aka Morgana and Sophia, are left on their own. The Doctor reads Reinette's mind to find out more about the androids throughout her lifetime, where she can also read his mind. She then mentions that one must dance, where she leads The Doctor out of the room down to the engagement downstairs, hence walking off stage, the curtains drawing to a close.

The audience cheered at the reaction to the scene, Uther looking as proud as any father would on their children's achievements. Morgana and Sophia headed back down the stairs, Elyan and Morgause soon joining them, heading back into the dressing room, where everyone was congratulating them. Elyan returned to the costume department where he needed to change out of his current attire into his attire to play Robin Hood, and Morgause needed to change from looking like an eighteenth century French girl to a twentieth century American one. Thankfully Morgause's main performance was the final of the first two halves, the one where the dance students would join them in performing the final scene of _Dirty Dancing._

The next pair to take to stage was Lance and Gwen, where they would be acting out a scene from the 1963 movie _Sword of Lancelot_. Being wished good luck, they set for the foot of the stage as Grunhilda introduced the next performance.

* * *

By 8pm, they were half way through the evening. The stage was being cleared and set up for the second half of the show, and many had taken to the cafeteria to grab refreshments before the start of part-two. Merlin was in the dressing room getting prepared for his performance. He already had the nightdress on with the boots, which to be fair for the time of the year, wearing them made him shiver. The next part to the costume was the ginger wig, which, after about 10 minutes of trying to set it straight, it was finally in place. The makeup was added, leaving the coat to be added.

"Looking elegant aren't we my fair lady?" Gwaine commented as he came through the door, needing the final touches to his attire as Jane Porter.

"I certainly am, I'm not sure about you though." Merlin playfully mocked.

"Ah, don't worry, give it 10 minutes and we'll both be beautiful queens."

"You wish. Give it 10 minutes and you'll be an English explorer trying to get off with a native who's been raised by a bunch of gorillas and I'll be an English first class posh git running off with a pauper whilst I'm engaged to an American arse."

Both giggled from the images of what they were to become, as Arthur joined the two.

"Good evening my darlings. My Jane and my Rose, will you accompany me to the place called the cafeteria?"

"I'm afraid not my prince charming. I've got to head towards the back end of the stage. I'm up first with Percy, who's just finishing off."

"Oh, go on then. Good luck Gwaine!" Arthur called as Gwaine left, leaving the lovebirds behind.

"Don't you look amazing?" Arthur drawled out the words as he circled Merlin, taking in every glance he could cast an eye upon.

"You look brilliant yourself." Merlin replied, beaming and trying to smother the fresh coat of lipstick everywhere.

"Ah, I'm just the pauper. You're the real deal here. You could pass for a girl." Arthur couldn't help but stare at Merlin, amazed on how dazzling the young man looked but also on the incredible job that the beauticians and hairdressers had done to transform him.

"Arthur, as much as I would love you to, don't kiss me now or you'll have lipstick everywhere." Merlin warned Arthur, as they had less than 30 minutes before they were due to take off.

"Don't worry, I'll do no such thing." Arthur for once stuck to his word, instead hugging Merlin from behind.

* * *

"Thank you Ewan and Sefa for that amazing performance on what is practically the greatest couple to ever exist in fiction. And now to end the evening, we're setting sail with Merlin Emrys and Britain's very own Arthur Pendragon as Rose and Jack, with Lancelot Du Lac returning to play Rose's evil fiancé Mr Hockley in Titanic." Grunhilda introduced the final act before walking off stage.

The curtains unveiled to find a boat being attached to a high ledge where Percival was playing the crew member, and a few extras were playing the woman and children already in the boat. Gwaine was playing the father of the children in the boat, as he escorted his child into the boat, telling her that there would be another boat for the dad's.

Rose (Merlin) turned to Jack (Arthur) and began the debate, saying that she is not going on the boat and she won't leave him, and Jack is trying to urge her on. Not because he wants rid of her, but because he wants her alive and safe, knowing she'll have a better chance of surviving in the boat than going down with the ship. Mr Hockley (Lance) then steps in and tells her to get on the boat. Judging her looks, he gets rid of her current coat and places his own around her, which she wears from then on, which contains the diamond. The crew member urges Rose into the boat, where she brushes Jack's hand to what they think is the final time before the boat starts literally to lower itself. As the boat travels, Merlin has no remember not to sing the background music like he has done during practise as the sound crew would deal with that. Instead, he turns his attention to Arthur, who stands next to Gwaine and Lance, thinking of what it would be really like to be leaving him, and what's when it hit him. Today was the final day of classes, and that people would begin to leave from tomorrow to go back home, Arthur being one of them. He shed a few tears, staring at Arthur, when he almost forgot himself as he came to the lower ledge and jumped overboard. He ran backstage, where Arthur was shouting 'Rose' and Mr Hockley yelling 'Stop Her', as Arthur would then run back stage, Lance soon following Arthur's direction off stage.

From what Gwaine could see, there were many in the audience shedding a tear or two from the performance. Uther sat in the one corner observing his son's and others work. Arthur would then come down the stairs at the centre stage, as Merlin came onto the stage from the back and were reunited. From there came much apologising, hugging and urgent kissing, as Lance made his entrance at the top of the stairs, an extra playing his bodyguard, as the bodyguard urged Hockley away, giving the impression that the relationship is clearly over and that he's lost. Of course he doesn't give in, and snatches the gun from his bodyguard to try and aim for the couple. Jack notices the gun and tugs Rose with him, running off stage, ending the scene, leading to many people cheering from the sight of excellence before their own eyes.

* * *

The rest of the students joined back on stage shortly after to bow or curtsey to the audience, ending the show, the time now coming to nearly 9:45pm. Refreshments were still being served in the cafeteria for those who wished to communicate with the performers before they'd be all hauled out by 10:15. Merlin straight away headed back to the dressing room to remove the dress, boots, wig and makeup and change back into much more manlier clothing, returning to his ordinary self. Arthur did the same and removed his costume.

Uther had already made contact with Morgana and some of the Tregor household, communicating over glasses of wine in the cafeteria, where Merlin and Arthur would shortly join them. As they made their way backstage towards the cafeteria, the pair congratulated each other on their performance, both reminding the other that they will be greatly rewarded later on. Arthur swooped Merlin in for a long, slow kiss before they continued on. What they didn't realise is that someone managed to capture the moment.

The pair walked up to the cafe where Uther was socialising, as soon his son pops out of nowhere, immediately stops and goes to embrace his son on his performance, embracing Merlin as well.

"Father. What brings you here?" Arthur asked, quite confused.

"Can't miss my children's performances. I know it's only a uni thing but it's still a performance, and yes I might be a director, but I'm also a dad as well."

"Thank you for coming Uther." Merlin took over from Arthur, flabbergasted on how his dad can suddenly start turning up for all these events, as he never used to when he was a youth.

"My pleasure. Arthur, I want you to be ready and waiting for 11am tomorrow morning. You've got day ahead of you and Monday morning is no doubt going to be exhausting after your interview."

"Of course Father. Due to circumstances, I will think we should call it goodnight."

"Certainly."

The four departed from the cafeteria, Uther staying over at Morgana's house for the night, and Arthur and Merlin returning home to claim their rewards.


	11. The Journey Home

_Thursday 13th December_

Snow was never usually one to appear across the lands of Britain, well maybe except for Scotland, but for the morning of Thursday, the house of Tregor students awoke to a thin blanket of snow stretching across the campus. Furthermore it was also one of those mornings where the students would be early birds, but there were no lectures or seminars that needed to be attended. It was the time of year for the students to say goodbye to their peers and head on home. Everyone was to depart the campus by Saturday morning at the latest, but it was preferred to leave earlier so that one's could spend more time with their families.

Due to the huge amount of time it would take to venture from one place to another, Freya thought it would be easier travelling back with Gwaine to Dublin, and then getting the train from there into Belfast, instead of having to change at a number of stops through Scotland.

All were up and packing their most valued possessions by 7am. The plan was that Lance would be driving back to Southampton as soon as all of his items were packed. He, alongside everyone, had promised to watch the news broadcast on _BBC1_ on the Monday morning, where he would be giving an interview on his latest movie 'The Rising Sun'. The remainder of the plan was that Uther would be at the house for 11am where Arthur would return to London with Morgana. For the remainder of the house including Will and Elyan, they would be heading for York train station once they were all packed.

* * *

Leon arrived at nine to say goodbye to everyone, where he and Percy were departing to go home. As they both live nearby each other, Leon offered to give Percy a lift into Leicester, before returning back to Birmingham. By half-nine Lance had packed the majority of things and was loading the last, with the help of Gwen, into his vehicle. He hugged the household, and gave a huge embrace to Gwen alongside a plantation of kisses, and then jumped into the car and drove off.

Merlin thought that before he were to leave York, he give a send off to Gaius and Kilgharrah. Knocking on Gaius' office, he entered and sat at the foot of the desk.

"What can I do for you my boy?" Gaius questioned, not leaving his book of some author he was currently reading.

"I just came to say goodbye and I wish you a merry Christmas."

"Well, as much as I appreciate it, I'll be at yours on Boxing Day, so you'll be able to wish me then."

"Oh, mother never told me that. Ah well, the more the merrier."

"So, you leaving this morning then?"

"Well, maybe. We'll be off once everyone is ready to go. The shuttle bus will be picking us up from the main entrance to drop us off at the station, and from there we go."

"Well, say goodbye to Kilgharrah on your way out."

* * *

"I suppose you saved Arthur then?" Kilgharrah put forward his question.

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Is he safe now?"

"Yes, he's still in the house packing. Within thirty minutes his dad and sister shall be waiting for him, where they'll depart back to London."

"Good. Well until next time, which according to what other students have told me, you'll be returning for study in early February?"

"Classes begin 28th January, so I shall be returning on 26th."

"Fair enough. Well until then, good luck and stay safe my young warlock."

* * *

"All set to go." Morgana asked Arthur as he placed the final bags into Uther's car.

"Yes, this is the last one." Arthur handed the bag over to his sister to place into the backseats of the car, before she entered herself, leaving Arthur to exchange farewells with his housemates.

In turn, Arthur proposed so long to everyone, leaving his man last, i.e. the most important. Merlin walked him to the car, where they stood holding the other, exchanging longing glances, before kissing and speaking their final words for what was to be a long while.

"You better stay safe over the holidays, we don't need another chase."

"I'll be fine. There won't be any chases, I'll be with dad and Morgana the entire time. The worst that could happen is that I bugger up my interview next monday."

"Don't you dare. I'll be watching and if anyone tries and hurts you, I'll be soon there to defend them."

"You don't even have a weapon Merlin."

"Neither do you. But I have magic, that's enough to save you and defend ourselves."

"You're such an idiot Merlin, but you're my idiot. I'll give you a ring when I'm home."

"Now go, you're making us all late."

Merlin gave Arthur one last kiss before he got into the backseat of Uther's car and drove towards the university gates, as Merlin returned to the house to finish off packing.

* * *

By midday, Elyan had called Gwen to say that he'd finished packing and was ready to meet them at the entrance of the campus. Will had popped over to tell them the same news. Freya was fully packed alongside Gwaine and Merlin, and were all waiting upon Gwen to finish, who was carrying her luggage down the stairs toward the front door.

At 12:30 stood the six waiting for the shuttle bus to take them to the station. By 12:50pm, all were heading for Platform 5 for the train to Manchester Piccadilly. As there no tables left for them, they decided to all sit nearby each other, Gwen and Elyan in one row, Freya and Gwaine in another, leaving Will and Merlin together. There was no point in trying to communicate with one another as a word wouldn't have been able to pass through the small talk and endless chatter from the remainder of the carriage, so each turned to entertaining themselves, either through music, reading or having forty-winks.

* * *

Manchester were much luckier than York, where the majority of their snow fall had long gone. Hopefully, the scene were to be the same in Wales, not likely though. This was where the group of friends would split themselves into two groups, all having different destinations. Even though Gwaine and Freya needed to travel to Holyhead, they would have to change at Chester for their train. Merlin and Will's train was the first to depart, leaving at 2:30 on Platform 8, where the remaining four saw them off.

As for the remaining four, they had to stick around for another twenty minutes before setting off for Platform 14 to head to Chester. Arriving an hour later in Chester, Elyan and Gwen greeted their dad, who had come to pick them up before saying goodbye to Gwaine and Freya, who then left for their next train. By the time they would arrive in Dublin, both would be extremely exhausted.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon when Hunith saw the train pull into the Platform at Ludlow station, awaiting two very joyful young men and an emotional ageing woman.

"Hunith!" Will chanted as he darted across the platform to his guardian, Merlin soon following him for welcome hugs.

The final train would see them back in Ealdor, as a cab dropped them back to the house. Both Will and Merlin had much to tell Hunith as they settled that night in front of the television, both chanting about their tales to tell, mostly on Arthur, Hunith interested to find out all the details between her son and Britain's supposed finest bachelor.


	12. A Scandal in Adolescents

_Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Merlin. If I did, it have been done differently. The only characters I own are the news presenters Esmerelda and Gregory. Caio!_

* * *

_Saturday 15th December_

The last day or so that Merlin and Will had been at home, had mainly been involved of laying about doing nothing much and the odd talk on the phone. It was around 9am on Saturday morning; the snow soon converting into rain as Will burst through the door, panting and clutching hold of a newspaper, flying to Merlin's bed, shaking him awake with fear in his eyes. "Merlin? Merlin! Wake up you stupid arse!"

Merlin groggily blinked back his eyelids as Will pulled him upright. "Will, it's still early morning. What the hell do you want?"

"Merlin. I'm not going to lie to you. It's out, you and Arthur. The world knows!"

Had Will been on the cider? Merlin stared at Will a muddled expression, but something in Will's eye could prove that he was not lying. "What proof do you have that I'm shagging Britain's golden bachelor?"

"Okay, you never needed to put it quite like that, but it's in the papers and on the news. The paper came this morning; I happened to wake early and read it whilst eating breakfast When I saw the article, I came and woke you; look at this!"

Will turned to the correct page where they found a photo of Merlin and Arthur backstage of the drama theatre after their production had finished, sharing an intimate moment. Reading the column, Merlin threw the paper aside and bolted down the stairs, demanding the news on. Hunith switched her cookery show over to the news, already knowing the outcome, where along a bunch of other things such as many deaths and problems abroad, they were addressing the situation over Arthur Pendragon and his sexuality. The reporters, well one anyway, tried to keep her cool (even though you could tell she was internally screaming), with the majority of them shocked and some disturbed. They even had some random douchebag in who probably didn't even know Arthur the slightest, talking about that it was deemed okay for a man of his status to be romantically involved with another student of his own sex.

Coming to the conclusion, Merlin had some form of idea that Arthur was having a hard time, and Merlin himself would have his inbox filled to the brink with messages, some probably in support, probably most of them being hate messages. His main question was though, who took the photo?

* * *

Merlin tried to phone Arthur to ask how he was getting on down his end of the line, and whether his house had already been smashed in through endless parades of screaming citizens on his preferences. All he got was _'Hello, you have reached Arthur Pendragon. I'm afraid I can't answer the phone right now. Probably because my dad is lecturing me on something, I'm in the middle of something celeb related or I'm involved in more personal matters. Although if you wish to leave me a message, I'll be sure to reply back. Have a nice day!'_ when Merlin answered with _'Arthur, you probably know as well as I do that it's out in the world for everyone to know. No I had no intention of slipping it out and know I wouldn't lie to you. I understand through your celeb status if you want to call it off, but I'm just checking to see how you are. Let me know. Love you.'_

Leaving the message, Merlin grabbed his wallet and took a stroll, which thankfully Ealdor had seen the last of it's snowfall on Tuesday and had melted by Friday morning, down to the library to check his emails.

* * *

_Monday 17th December_

Arthur's interview wasn't until 8:50 on the breakfast news show; but Merlin was up, dressed and eating breakfast before the clock had turned 8:20am. In response to Merlin's message, Arthur hadn't replied back, and Merlin was beginning to wonder whether Arthur was actually in some form of danger or whether Arthur was just ignoring him.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Salford where the news was now broadcasted from (where it used to be in London, which made travelling a lot more enduring for Britain's golden prat), Arthur stood waiting at the side of the studio, trying to think of the beast way to come to terms with the situation.

Arthur had found out on the Saturday morning on a morning drive to the supermarket through London. Once he hit the entrance to Tesco, people were chanting things at him, which he couldn't understand why. As he managed to grab a trolley through the barricade of everyone blocking his path, one man around his age came up and shook his hand saying _'I feel sorry for the position you're in, making accusations about you. Well whoever the man is, good luck mate.'_ Arthur thought to himself 'What the hell was that all about?' and that's when he knew. Stumbling by the newspapers, as Uther always demanded a copy of _The Times_ on every shopping trip Arthur made, he saw the article on him and Merlin.

For the remainder of the weekend, Arthur had been in a state of thought. Does he either deny the article and just say he was doing his job as an actor and break Merlin's heart, but keep the country at ease, especially over the rows that the government are having over homosexuality. Or does he admit that he's taken by the most wonderful man and he doesn't care if he has to give up his career just to keep him, because true to Arthur, he would drop everything just to have Merlin.

* * *

Merlin, Will and Hunith sat in front of the box in the front room, as both Will and Merlin had already received messages off the likes of Gwaine, Leon and Lance alongside many others, all keeping in check of when Arthur was on.

The two presenters, one going by the name of Esmerelda Deacon and the male being Gregory Stewart, gave a brief insight about Arthur's new film, where they showed the trailer of 'The Rising Sun'. After the trailer had been shown, they camera returned to focus on the studio where Arthur was sitting to the side of the presenters. This is how it had turned out.

* * *

Esmerelda had introduced him in. _"And joining us this morning ladies and gentlemen is the man behind the role of Lucas himself, Mr Arthur Pendragon. Welcome!"_

_"Thank you. It's a privilege to be here."_

_"So that now we're near the upcoming date for the release of the film, directed by your father and starring Elena Simms-Woodhouse and yourself, could you tell us a little more about your character." _The camera shifted from Esmerelda and onto Arthur.

_"Well, the movie is set in France. Lucas Satterthwaite is an Englishman who leaves old England for France, wanting to leave his old life behind and move on. He finds residence at La Rochelle, where he lives as a simpleton until he meets a young lady, Noelle Sioux under the Rising Sun, who is the daughter of a tycoon giant from Canada. She's moved to France with her uncle to set up a French division, and her father believes she'd get more out living in France than Canada. What Lucas doesn't know is that she's been blackmailed into marrying Adrien Beauclerc, and stays with Lucas to avoid coming into contact with Adrien. A relationship starts to develop, and once her uncle and Adrien find her with Lucas, he is taken away by the french police for abduction. On trial and set to go into prison or to be deported back to Britain, to save him, Noelle admits that she wants nothing to do with Adrien, and wants to marry for love, not power, thus breaking off the engagement as well as all contact from the family. She continues to live with Lucas in the same house under the Rising Sun where they met until her death in 2001."_

_"So, it is known that the movie will be out on Friday." _

_"Yes, the UK premiere is on Thursday evening in London, where Elena and myself will be attending, and it is released everywhere in the UK from Friday."_

Gregory began to change the subject, Arthur having an idea on what they were leading to._ "So onto other things now. According to sources, this is the last movie that you'll be in until you intend to graduate from university in three years at York, where you study Mythical History, Drama and Sports Studies I believe?"_

_"Well, everything is correct minus my options of study. I read Mythical History and Sports Studies, two things I'm deeply interested in and would take on as a career, minus my acting. I am part of the drama society though."_

_"Relating to the subject of drama, it had been uncovered on the weekend just gone that you had been found backstage of the drama theatre kissing another male. Speculations are spreading that you are to be in a current affair with this male, thereby meaning you are cheating on your co-star Elena. Is this true or was the photo just 'professional business'?"_

The question caused a deep burning sensation in Arthur's stomach and chest, that made want to turn into the Incredible Hulk and destroy everything, including the journalists themselves. Neither case was true, and Arthur felt that even if every director would never take him on again and he'd be out a job, it more worth losing that then losing Merlin. Remaining quiet for a few moments too long, the one journalist looked to him as if to say 'go on, continue'. Arthur glanced at what was on the screen in front of him to be read off, and thought what a load of old tosh that was, and would do this properly, straight from the heart.

" _I don't know where you get your sources from but both are inaccurate, and no I'm not going to cover up the evidence. I'm going to tell you straight, so you might as well get rid of the screen to read off from in front of me, because whatever it says on there is plain gibberish as well. That bloke who I was found to be kissing backstage is in fact my boyfriend, and his name is Merlin thank you very much."_

The journalists were gobsmacked. How could the golden wonder boy in front of them actually be gay? Again, those, as well as many, were the type to judge a book by it's cover, and never knew the true image. _"Are you trying to..."_

"_Hold your tongue for a minute, I haven't finished. Elena has never been my girlfriend. Okay, from behind the scenes we look as if we're a couple, but hasn't anyone heard of the term 'good friends'? Although Elena is in fact an attractive, wonderful woman, I'm just not attracted to her in that way. Merlin and I were dating well before the photograph was taken, and if you're interested to know, Merlin was the one who came and saved me when I was kidnapped a month ago. We met at university through both reading Mythical History and through being my housemate. As for the rest of the details it's none of your business. And am I gay? No, I'm bisexual. I've had girlfriends in the past but I also like men, so I apologise to the general public for this, but I'm taken. And as for all the directors and other personnel out there, if you never wish to work with me, well that's your choice, because deep down, I'd rather be happy than famous."_

Coming to nearly 9:15 on the clock, the journalists finished off saying that they'll be back on tomorrow at the same time where they'll be interviewing someone else. The music played and then drew out, where Arthur was taken away by the producer of the show.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? Why didn't you just go with what had been put forward?"

"Because I'm done with bullshitting! It's about the time people knew the truth!"

"Shut up Jeremy!" Uther called from the sidelines.

"As you wish Uther." Jeremy the producer went away, where Uther directed Arthur back to collect his belongings.

"I'm proud of you son, and so is Morgana, and so would Merlin."

Arthur then realised that Merlin would be back in Ealdor watching the interview with Will and Hunith, and thought of his reaction. Hopefully Merlin hadn't changed his mind over the status of their relationship. "Ah, Merlin, I need to phone him!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ealdor, Merlin was back on the sofa, edging closer to the television, watching the interview, where Esmerelda and Gregory were asking Arthur about the photograph. Merlin was worried that Arthur would go back to his prattish self and hide the truth behind him, covering it with a blanket and just say it was just professional. Will was sitting next to Merlin, holding on to the man to keep him from falling off the sofa, and Hunith sat in the armchair.

When Arthur admitted that the speculations were untrue, and told them the truth about what the kiss was over, Merlin literally became a fountain. Tears of relief and joy ran down his cheekbones, unable to say anything as the interview continued on. Hunith passed over the tissue box to Will who began to dab the tears away from Merlin's eyes, fixing one eye on Merlin, the other on the TV.

The interview finished and the television was turned off, trying to keep the electric bills down. Hunith turned to Will, who was still trying to dab the tears away from Merlin, then announced to Merlin as he glanced over to his mother, unable to control himself. "See, Arthur isn't a prat after all, so stop worrying."

* * *

A little while after the interview had finished, and Merlin had finally turned the waterworks off on how thrilled he was to hear that Arthur still loved him, and would give up everything to keep him, Merlin's phone buzzed from the coffee table, Merlin launching from the sofa to grab it.

_"Hello?"_

_"Merlin. It's Arthur."_ Arthur could hear the slight sobs from the other end, and knew he'd been crying. Bless him!_ "Merlin are you crying?"_

_"Yeah, sorry, but just saw your interview on the TV. Will has been trying to calm me down, guess it doesn't always work though. I'm probably going to get the whole village knocking on my door now and my inbox filled to the brink!" _Merlin tried to give a slight chuckle at the last part, where he'd already seen a text message appear on the screen of the phone as he answered the call.

_"How about me? I've got the whole of Britain to face, but I'll do so proudly. Merlin you idiot, there's no need to cry. Everything is going to be fine"_ Arthur remembered about the upcoming premiere, which having a surprise in store for Merlin surely would cheer him up, and maybe stop the weeping._ "Speaking of which, are you busy on a certain Thursday coming up?"_

This sparked Merlin's attention. _"No_,_ unless you call it down the library to check emails and Tumblr, go home and rely on DVD's. Why?"_

_"Well the premiere is on Thursday night. I thought maybe I could whisk you along as my +1."_

_"Won't you constantly be with Elena, posing for the press?"_

_"I will be to begin with. But dad and Morgana are going, and Morgana wasn't even in the movie. Dad's friend Catrina is also going as dad's +1. For me, I'd like the most important person to be there with me, which means you."_ Arthur could feel the grin coming from the other end, knowing he'd succeeded somewhere along the lines.

_"Are you trying to ask me out on a date to the cinema?"_

_"Well yeah, but I'm rubbish at doing that. So, will you come?"_

_"You utter prat! Of course I'll come. I don't have a suit though to wear to the premiere."_

_"Don't worry. I'll pick you up on Wednesday afternoon where you can stay with us. Thursday morning we'll go shopping and get you a suit for the night. Then we'll go home, have a bite to eat and get dressed. Then we'll go the premiere, watch the movie and all that. Then go home for the night, then Friday morning I'll drop you back."_

_"Sounds like a good plan."_

_"I'll pick you up for 2 on Wednesday."_

_"Just one thing before you go. What you said in the interview this morning about that you'd give up everything to be happy than famous. Is that true?"_

_"Merlin, you're the world to me. Before I met you I was a right ass. You've made me become a better person, you make me complete. I'd throw everything, even if meant being homeless, to stay with you."_

_"It feels weird. The first time, other than mother and Will, you're the first who's ever actually loved me."_

_"I'll see you Wednesday yeah."_

_"Love you Arthur."_

_"And I you.."_

The phone went blank and Merlin began to cry even more, Will running to aid and Hunith finding out the other tissue box, worrying that she might have to go market to fetch some more.


	13. Treatment of a Prince

As soon as Merlin put the phone down, he checked the one, soon becoming two text messages on his phone. The first was from Gwen messaging, _'Oh my god! Did you hear what Arthur said this morning! You're sooo lucky to have him!'_. The other message was from Gwaine. _'Merlin! You are one lucky git! Hope you're having fun.'_

Then Merlin had an idea that many of his Tumblr followers, who were all fans of Arthur Pendragon and would post heap amount of it on their dashboards, would be filling Merlin's inbox. So Merlin grabbed his coat and wallet and headed for the library.

On the way down, many of the local communists saw him pass by, many wishing a bright and hopeful future together. Some were jealous of his new 'status'. Some didn't recognise that it was him, thankfully. Merlin felt that he wasn't ready to become randomly famous for being some celeb's boyfriend. Entering the library, one of the librarian's, this one going by the name of Jenna, glanced up from her magazine, which was on the counter with her mug of presumably tea in the other. Jenna knew who exactly the lad in that photograph was, having noticed Merlin come to the library pretty often and them chatting together during the time they were there.

"A PC for you Merlin"

"Please?"

"Of course. I'll put you on no. 2 then. Oh, did you see the interview this morning on the news. That Merlin guy must be incredibly grateful. It's not often that their partner, call it rare if it's a celeb, that they get defended on live national television."

Merlin had the face of 'oh god no, not again!'. He tried to hide the blush that was creeping up him and put on a brave face; the response wasn't all that sumptuous though. "Yep, the guy must be impressed, joyful even. Such a majestic interview it was. Arthur is powerful, and by the looks of things, he'll go and defend something to it's core if he has to."

"Merlin, petal. I know it's you. You're blushing is beyond extreme and I can tell from the photograph it's you. I've known you long enough to know exactly what you look like. Since you walked through that the door when you were eight you've grown, well mainly taller but have grown emotionally. You've gone from being a boy to being a man, same as Will. As much as I fangirl over him, you're lucky my friend. You should be proud to have someone who'll stand up for you like that. You don't see many do that these days. Love was once a influential, laborious decision to make. Choosing the person was menacing enough, you never knew whether he or she was the right one. Marrying is beyond a nail-biting decision. Nowadays, people never stop to think. You see more breakups than something that lasts. By the way Arthur was defending you this morning, I know you're strong and it waffle on in the end, but Arthur is a keep. He truly loves you and you know just as well as I know that."

"Yes, quite right you are, and I him. He might be an arse at times, but he's always there when I need him and when someone makes a harsh comment to me, he's always the one who'll fight back first. Thank you Jenna."

"Would you like a cuppa? Looks like you've been weeping and it's cold so we could all do with one. Don't get telling everyone though or we might to have to start up a refreshments bar!"

"Tea would be great thanks. And if you ever need help when I'm down here then you know where I am."

"I'll get you that cuppa. Now go and deal with your fans."

Merlin trotted the remainder of the way over to the PC station, where he draped his coat on the back of the swingy-office chair and got out his wallet to enter in his log in details from his card. First browsing on his emails, they were filled with messages, mostly from people in the uni as well as many of Arthur's 'fans.' Many were supportive, but some were unsympathetic and homophobic, but who needs them? Merlin had finished reading and replying to the final email when he opened up Tumblr and entered his log in for that. Jumping onto the homepage, there were at least 20 messages in there from his followers, as well as some strangers, who all said that he is one lucky dude and were supporting their relationship, some people were beginning to write fan fiction and 'ship' them. Checking his own blog, the last time he checked of followers, he was stuck on 127, which for a partially self-sufficient blog was good enough. But having an extra 154 followers in the matter of a couple of days was extraordinary. Many never had the same interests as Merlin, but all having one thing in common, Arthur Pendragon.

Jenna walked over with Merlin's cup, providing sugar as Merlin didn't take milk. She glanced at the Tumblr page and dropped the cuppa on the side. "Any 'fans' then Merlin?" Jenna asked as she leaned on the back of the chair, waiting for Merlin's answer. "Jenna, I think I'm tumblr famous."

* * *

_Wednesday 19th December_

The sleepy residents of Ealdor woke up a bright, misty morning with some clouds in the west pushing their way through, sparse in number. Merlin's phone buzzed around 10am that morning, where Merlin and Will were lazing about on the sofa watching some DVD, probably Will's copy of Thor no doubt, it was a cult classic between the pair. Hunith was preparing a late breakfast for the trio. Vegetarian sausages with chips, beans and an egg. Arthur texted Merlin that he'd started out and should be there for around the time he mentioned two days ago, which would be for 2pm.

By midday after the movie had well long ended, Merlin received another text, saying that Arthur was taking a pit stop in Royal Leamington Spa and that he'd been there, if traffic was at ease by the time he'd be back on the motorway (not to judge Birmingham too well) within an hour and a half at most. Merlin then took the remainder of the time to pack his items, Will giving him a hand as Hunith settled for the television.

* * *

There was a knock at the door a few hours later, Merlin heard the smalltalk downstairs and began to squeal with joy. Arthur waited at the other end of the door, it being opened to a small fair woman of her age. "You must be Arthur Pendragon, do come in!"

"Sorry, I had a problem with my GPS finding my way through the village, which by the way is spectacular. Is this the Emrys household?" Hunith knew all too well that Arthur was not the first to deliver that type of news, Gaius being one of them to speak such matters.

"Merlin said you might have some difficulty getting up and around here. Sorry, I'm Hunith Emrys, Merlin's mother." Hunith raised her arm to shake hands, curtseying the young actor beforehand.

"He was right. You're a very compassionate woman."

"You're very kind, and I'd be very proud to call you my son-in-law after what you said on Monday. I should know, I'm the one who had to sit through the constant weeping of my son and try and calm him down afterwards. He's upstairs just packing the final few things." Hunith then paced to the bottom of the stairs. "Merlin? Arthur's here. What's keeping you? Arthur, make yourself comfortable, goodness knows how long he's going to be up there."

Arthur sat on the sofa, having a flick around the TV channels for something half-decent. "Actually, I'm the one who dealt with Merlin after the interview." Will mentioned as he departed the stairs, giving the nod to Arthur. "He's on his way."

Arthur stood from the sofa in wait of Merlin, and stopped at the foot of the stairs, where Merlin was descending them. Beaming just a little harder than Merlin could handle, Merlin misguided one of the steps, which he came tumbling down, only to be caught in the arms of Arthur, thankfully in a position that caused neither to be injured. Being held by the strong, lean man, Merlin tipped his head up a little to meet the other. "Eehehe, Hi Arthur!"

"What are we going to do with you?" was Arthur's response, shuffling his weight around a bit so he could hold Merlin properly, well if you want to call bridal style proper. Merlin slid his arms around Arthur's neck, still continue to beam like a ray of sunshine. "Actually, I know what I'm going to do with you. I'm going to carry out of the door and to the car, where you can hug mum and Will before you go. I'll treat you like a prince because you deserve it. We'll go to London, back to mine. Then tomorrow go shopping and go to the premiere, and then if you're lucky I might have a special surprise for when we get home."

"You don't need to treat me."

"Of course I do. The amount of times you've saved me from hoarding fans at uni is unbelievable. Then there's saving me from being poisoned, kidnapped/abducted. You're worth more than anything so yes, I'm going to transform you in a prince, I'd say a handsome prince, but you're already handsome as you are." Arthur leaned his head down to close the gap between his and Merlin's, Hunith started to feel the emotions running through her at the sight of pure love (that's what you get from watching too many romance films) and Will shouting 'Eugh! Enough of the kissing, let's rock and roll!"

Merlin was swooped down by the front passenger seat where he had the short chance to be hugged first by Will, and then Hunith. "Arthur, you take good care of him and you be good Merlin."

"I promise" the pair replied in unison. Will and Hunith waved them off as they cornered the street, turning in the direction for England.

* * *

By the time they had hit England, the radio station on Arthur's car stereo player had changed that many times due to the location that both lads were becoming vexed on the hunky-dory music that was streaming. "Arthur, where have you put the CD's this time?"

"They should still be in the glove box." Arthur gave a side glance at Merlin, trying to keep an eye on the road ahead. "Ah, found one. Will 'Arthur's mix tape one' be good enough?" Arthur knew exactly which CD Merlin was on about, being the most popular in his stereo of the small collection he had in his possession. "Perfect. That's the one we were listening to when we went on the exhibition. It's got '_our_' song on it."

Merlin alternated the radio for the CD, the first track playing was 'Eye of the Tiger', as the pair warmed up their vocal chords and began to sing as they crossed the Welsh/English border.

* * *

By the time they had reached the motorway, Merlin's excitement had grown to somewhat hysterical in accordance to Arthur's opinion. Okay, so in Merlin's case, Arthur brooded that being with his partner would be thrilling, and yet going to a movie premiere with his partner, who happened to be the star of the show was even more intoxicating, but Merlin was literally high as a kite, and therefore reason be, there was something else that Merlin was so invigorated about.

"Hmm, Merlin. Why are you so mused?" Arthur quizzed Merlin as they entered the stream of traffic on the M42 in Birmingham.

"I'm just excited that's all."

"I can see that. Tell me why, and not the obvious!"

"Well, okay so being with you is brilliant enough, and the movie premiere thing, that's a rarity. Fact of the matter is that I've never been to London in my life and now I get the chance to see it for myself." Merlin continued singing his way through 'Chasing Cars'; Arthur however was shocked by the response.

"You've never been to London before?"

"Arthur, not everyone has the dough to get around! No, I've never been. The closest I've been is Northampton on some college trip when I was 17, can't remember what it was for though."

"I'm guessing you've never been abroad then?"

"No. We both had the chance through a school trip to go to Germany one year when we were about 15. Mum can't afford to send one of us, let alone both there. Every year for us is a week during August in Weston Super Mare."

"So the sound of Tenerife next year is too much then?"

"Arthur, I think I'd burn to a crisp! Look at me! I'm a long thin piece of nothing coated with ivory skin! I don't tan."

"First of all Merlin, don't put yourself down. Second of all I'd love to look at you, but then I'd keep staring through want and then we might end up dead, so let's not do that and third of all Tenerife is the Pendragon's holiday zone. Every year for two weeks. Morgana, dad and myself lounging around doing sod all. It's a getaway from Britain. Somewhere where you can lie around and have fun and not have a care in the world or anything to worry over, and I thought that maybe you could come with us next year when we go in July."

"I know. I'll make you a deal. I'll come to Tenerife with you guys, if it's okay with your dad of course, and in return, you can come with us to Weston for a week. How's that sound?"

"Like three whole weeks of fun. Deal."

A little while later, Arthur would ask another question. "So Merlin, if you haven't been to London or abroad, where have you been?"

Merlin shifted and sank into his seat a little, trying to think of his tourist destinations. "Well, eh let's think. I've been to Northampton, Weston through holidays, Ludlow where I went to college, York of course where we live together, Derby through saving you. Most popular destination, up you." Both went silent for a few moments before giggling hysterical fits of laughter, Arthur trying to concentrate on the road and not on things that the pair could get up to later on.

* * *

Dusk had fast approached by the time Arthur had driven to the curb of the Pendragon residence. It was a quiet street, as presumed. The houses along the road were detached and to Merlin looked like mini-mansions. They probably were. The house itself was painted in white, and was the size of two ordinary homes. The pair waited on the doorstep as Uther opened the door. "Arthur, good to see you back so soon. Merlin, hope you are well." Uther stepped to the side to allow the boys in, Arthur leading them into the front room, where Morgana was sitting with another female. "Merlin, a pleasure to see you again. This is Morgause, our other end of the family."

Morgause seemed a strange but courageous woman. She looked much older than Morgana and Arthur, knowing that Arthur was 19 and Morgana was 20. Morgause looked at least half a decade older than Morgana, if not older. She was average for height, with long golden hair and toffee-coloured eyes. "Morgause is our half sister."

Morgause approached Merlin and shook his head, knowing her strength through her firm grip. "I was adopted when I was eight. Morgana was very young..." Uther stepped in to avoid complications. "Morgause is right. Morgana was very young when she was adopted. Arthur wasn't born. There was a fear that my wife Ygraine was having complications with Arthur part of the way through pregnancy. Arthur was born premature, Ygraine needing a cesarean eight weeks before due to give birth. Arthur was lucky to live, Ygraine not so lucky. I miss her everyday that passes by, she left me with three children. My friend Catrina, who will be attending the premiere with us tomorrow, has helped me through the years to raise the children, leaving me with my 19 year old son Arthur, my 20 year old daughter Morgana and my eldest daughter Morgause at 28."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It's quite alright. Now come! We can't be all sitting here weeping over our losses. We must dine! I'll have the cook prepare us some food for the night."

"Preposterous!. I don't mind cooking for you all. It's the least I could do to say thank you for letting me stay."

"Don't talk daft. You mustn't! You're our guest and you'll dine."

"Oh and dad, we are cooking tomorrow night then! You need to see how wonderful Merlin cooks. He is a wonder! Even Morgana can tell you that."

"Merlin cooked a wonderful Risotto when I dined with the Tregor household in university back last month. It was smashing!"

"Fair enough. We'll all chip in tomorrow night then, before we attend the premiere, which means we'll have to do the shopping early."

* * *

After a fine dinner with dessert added on top, Arthur whisked Merlin away up the stairs and towards the end of the landing, leading to a white coated wooden door, and dragged him inside. "When I told my dad that you were to be staying with us, he insisted on having you sleep in a separate room. But, being me of course, said there was no need. We practically sleep together at uni, that he didn't really need to know about, so we might as well sleep together here, in my room." Arthur mentioned as he flopped on the bed, allowing Merlin to take a good look around.

"Jesus! The amount of things you have in here!" Arthur's room was twice the size of Merlin's, which was shared, so that gives you the initial idea of the size of the room. Other than having a giant bed in it, it contained a huge walk-in type wardrobe, desk and chair with laptop resting on the desk. There was a plasma TV opposite the bed. The control to it, which functioned both TV and DVD player rested on the windowsill near a signed football and a trophy. Arthur's rucksack lay near the wardrobe and the walls were covered with posters, mainly of his favourite football team, which was Manchester United.

"What was the trophy for?" Merlin asked as he focused on the golden cup.

"It was when my football team won the tournament back a few years ago, in the under 18's division. As for the football, that was signed by Ryan Giggs, surely you know who he is."

"I'm Welsh, I'm bound to know, even if I don't follow the sport."

"Now, enough glancing." Arthur rose up from the bed and pulled Merlin's wrist with a strong force, leading Merlin away from the windowsill and atop of Arthur on the bed, as he somehow flipped them over, Arthur now atop of Merlin.

"It's been a week since I last got to do this. It could have been longer but we are thankful, and now that you're here, I can't resist the temptation." Arthur spoke in a deep, low voice before leaning down and closing the gap, a hand on Merlin's upper arm, the other meeting Merlin's hair, fluffing it up. Merlin also couldn't resist, hands flying all over the place, soon breaking off, Arthur turning to his neck.

"Arthur! Stop a minute! Won't they hear us like this?"

"Merlin! Shut up! Dad sleeps the other end of the floor and Morgana and Morgause both use ear plugs anyway because they apparently can't stand my snoring."

"Ehehe, I've gotten used to it."

"Oi! I do NOT snore!

"Yeah you do!"

"Well you snore too."

"I know I do."

"Now please do shut up and let me kiss you."

"And do other things to me as well?"

"Now you're asking for it." Arthur began to tickle Merlin, which led to obscene giggling, followed by more kissing, with the two eventually falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_Thursday 20th December_

__Morning had approached when the Pendragon's and Mr Emrys had gone shopping for their outfits for the night ahead of them. Morgana and Morgause went to some special tailor in knightsbridge to see to their dresses, having them made on special order. Merlin was escorted by Arthur and Uther to another tailor in Kensington. Walking down the street and into the shop, Merlin started glancing at the different kinds of suits on offer.

"Choose whatever one you wish Merlin." Uther commented, having his measurements taken by one of the tailors, the other seeing to Arthur as they had already made their choices beforehand.

"I can't pay for this." Merlin returned to the section and one particular satisfying tux."

"Who says you were paying. Seriously Merlin, choose whatever you wish. It's on the house."

* * *

A good hour or so later after all the measurements had been taken and all was decided upon, the boys would continue shopping around. Arthur took Merlin to some fancy shoe shop to get himself a pair of decent shoes to accompany his outfit. Following another good 30 minutes of trying to decide what suited best, the pair reunited with Uther and the girls to go on to Oxford Street, Uther giving Merlin a little mini tour of London on the way, as Arthur mentioned the night before that this was Merlin's first time in London.

"Oh my god! This is Oxford Street? I know it's near Christmas but is it always this busy?"

"Yeah usually." Morgana replied, having a teasing look on her face. "C'mon Merlin. You can help Morgause and me pick out outfits for Christmas!"

"You must be kidding?" Merlin's face soon changed as he was dragged into BHS. "Arthur! Save me!"

"Let him alone ladies. I'm sure someone in there can recommend you some things." Merlin returned back to Uther and Arthur, who went for the GAME store.

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon was spent making the pasta bake. Merlin was in charge of ingredients and preparation. Morgause and Morgana dealt with what was in the cupboards, Uther cooking the pasta and Arthur chopping the vegetables from the fridge. From what was found, the dish consisted of quorn mince, bell peppers, tomato, onion, garlic with many other things, mixed in with tomato sauce and with cheddar and mozzarella added to it. White sauce was coated on top before entering the oven.

The early evening saw them all digging in to the meal, many muffles and moans on how wonderful it tasted, saying that they will need to see more of Merlin's cooking in the future, Arthur thinking 'Well, I win one you win one', remembering the cooking challenge from a few months back.

* * *

By 7pm, the red carpet had been set out at The Odeon at London's West End, where the premiere was to take place. Catrina and Elena had joined the group by six, Catrina glittering out in a long strapless velvet red dress. Elena was wearing another quite like it, only hers was sky blue. Both probably cost more than Merlin would make in a lifetime. Morgana strutted out in a green dress with Morgause wearing a red wine coloured one.

Heading for the red carpet at the cold sank in, Uther guided Merlin down the carpet, not knowing what the hell he was supposed to be doing, as Arthur and Elena posed for the cameras together. Part of the way down the carpet, Arthur thought to annoy some people and to give the press something a little bit more interesting to capture, Arthur brought Merlin to the row of paparazzi alongside screaming fans and captured him a breathtaking kiss, the cameras soon being constantly shuttered for the images, the fans now knowing that the bloke by Arthur was Merlin.

Entering the large screen, the group sat in the VIP seats as the rest of the public made their way in and taking their seats. With the adverts being rolled in, a small piece of footage was played, upon Uther's request before the movie began, the remainder of the group knowing exactly where it had come from.

"Dad. You're showing everyone our performance as Jack and Rose! Are you mental?"

"Of course. People want to know what happened on that night that you were caught kissing backstage and I thought it would be nice for them to see it."

"I don't remember anything being said about being filmed!" Merlin whispered along to Uther as the footage was playing, some of the audience crying already before the film had begun.

"You see, it's actually a funny story. I arranged with Alice and Gaius to have it filmed as I'm looking for new talent, for my own purposes. Then of course I already knew about you two and thought when it came to tonight 'why not', and here we are."

With the clip finishing, the audience turned in the direction of the attendees, Arthur standing, pulling up Merlin with him as they bowed to the crowds. Sitting back down, the movie began to play as they viewed Arthur's talent on the big screen, hand in hand.


	14. Christmas Surprises and Speeches

The lightweight night fog began to grow more dense as the general public and celebrities made their way out of the cinema late that night. With around half an hour remaining until everyone would be ordered to clear the area and go home or wherever they needed to, the Pendragon's decided to finish the night off by signing autographs and conduct short interviews with the many journalists hanging around for attention. To Merlin's surprise, many of his followers had made the journey to London themselves, calling out his name, leaving Merlin one step closer to fame.

One of the journalists, Matilda Washwood, looked like your average journalist, and definitely sounded like one. She had long brunette hair, was in her mid-thirties and wearing an alarming shade of pink all over. Seriously, surely the production teams could give them a better choice of clothing. Finishing up a small interview with Uther, Matilda called over Arthur, who bid farewell to his endless flock of fans.

"Arthur Pendragon ladies and gentleman." She stared directly into the camera, before switching back to looking at Arthur, who was standing to the left of her, trying to die out the sounds of his name repeatedly being chanted over. "What are your thoughts on the premiere tonight?"

"Well, as I generally say when I do attend a premiere, they usually flow with ease and on the general note go to plan, as this was one has. To be fair, I was indeed shocked over the small production of my work at university being viewed before the movie began."

"We saw the small production of you in the role of Jack, and you had a wonderful Rose to accompany you. Tell me, what is the actress behind her like?"

Arthur stood there, trying to keep the warmth inside of him, thinking to himself 'Are all journalists this thick?', as he turned and tried to find Merlin, who was in his own parade.

Merlin finished signing the final autograph as Arthur clutched his upper arm and drew back to the camera where Matilda was still standing, her duffle coat clearly not working as a nearby radiator. "Matilda, say hello to the actress playing Rose."

"Rose was played by him?" Merlin stood there thinking, 'are you kidding me? Is this woman for real?'

Arthur, being the slightly possessive boyfriend he is, wrapped an arm around Merlin and drew him closer into the other body, the pair soon warming up from the nearby source of heat, Arthur's hand slipping into Merlin's as he tried to explain that Merlin was Rose. "Yes Rose was played by Merlin here."

Matilda just about registered who Merlin was, coming out as a clear shock. "Merlin. You must be Arthur's boyfriend."

"Well done Matilda, you see, some things are pretty easy to understand." Merlin responded sarcastically, Arthur spluttering out a giggle, Matilda clearly not looking impressed through being shown up.

"So Merlin, I see you have your own fan group. Have you been acting long?"

"I've done the odd performance here and there. But the fans are my followers from my blog, but there's no point in mentioning Tumblr because you people clearly don't know what it is, and thankfully I'm glad of that. We don't need the masses ruining our on-line heaven."

"Just in case you ask. Merlin is my +1 tonight, not Elena or Morgana. We are proud to have him onboard and I'm proud that he's here with me." Arthur planted a kiss onto Merlin's cheek, Matilda trying to stay calm to continue on.

"Aww, look at these two. Aren't they so cute together. Who knows, you pair might be crowned 'cutest couple of the year.'"

"Who knows? Although I don't think cute might be the correct word."

"Anyway, Matilda here off and out, thank you Arthur and Merlin for your time."

"Thank you."

* * *

Stepping away from the camera, the crowds were beginning to die down, as Merlin, Arthur and the rest of the crew took photos with their fans. The tribe soon headed through the vast fog to their cars, exhausted from the long day, Arthur knowing that he'd have to make the long drive with Merlin back up to Ealdor the morning after. With Uther in the front driving, Catrina in the front passenger seat, who felt quite insulted after some of the public calling her a troll, Uther soon defending and the two lads in the back, Merlin lay his crown against Arthur's shoulder, Arthur enveloping him as they tiredly made their way back to the Pendragon's.

A short 20 minute drive through sparse traffic saw the group back at the Pendragon's. Elena had made her own way home from the premiere and Catrina had soon left when they pulled into the driveway of the house. It wasn't far off midnight when the four walked in to making hot chocolate drinks and walking upstairs straight into bed. Merlin drank his hot chocolate, the contents slipping down his throat, coating him in warmth inside out. A quite pop to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up soon had him undressed out of his suit and into Arthur's bed. For Merlin, this was the comfiest bed one could ever dream of sleeping in. Maybe this was why Arthur was never an early riser and was quite grouchy when it came to waking? The mattress beneath him was soft and the pillows were fluffy. Arthur slipped under the covers minutes later and joined Merlin, soon to be spooned by the other man, as they dwindled into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Friday 21st December_

__"Their back!" Chanted Will as he noticed Arthur's car pull up that afternoon. Hunith had the radio switched on in the kitchen, singing away to the songs that were played. Hearing Will's words, she dropped the cutlery back into the washing up bowl, grabbed a tea towel and set foot to the door. Opening the door to two happy young men, Merlin gave his mum an instant hug, almost knocking her over in the process as if he were a small child.

"Thank you for keeping him safe Arthur. Has he been good?"

"Mom!" Merlin whined, failing as he tried to proclaim that he were no longer a child that constantly needs protecting.

"Well he's surpassed my expectations." Arthur smirked, knowing a certain someone might overhear this.

"Ah god! We don't need to know what you pair got up to in the early hours of the morning, knowing me, celebratory sex on you pair finally getting a double bed to share together." Will cackled from the sofa, trying to make a foul expression.

"Well maybe Will if you got a girlfriend you wouldn't feel left out!"

"Maybe I don't want one though."

"Well quit whining then and let us enjoy the moments then."

"Well at least you pair are happy, that's all that matters."

"Thank you mom. Someone who shows us respect."

Arthur decided to have the rest of the afternoon in the Emry's household before dashing back into his car, knowing he had to get back to London before the earth had fully rotated it's cycle, and a new day approached. The farewell ended in a long, slow kiss by the car, hands being able to touch any easily exposed skin, where touches could linger. During that night, Merlin would dream that Arthur was still with him, the scent of Arthur radiating off his skin.

* * *

_Tuesday 25th December_

__Christmas, the time where family is the most important thing we all need. Christmas morning for Britain started peculiarly; the majority of the nation waking up to a fresh blanket of snow. Of course, some areas were going to be hit worse than others. For Ealdor, being in Wales, they were one of the worst hit, so if anyone was making their way up to the village today, then they might come a little stuck.

The household were up early, the boys helping Hunith prepare the Christmas Dinner. As Gaius was to join them, they decided not to open Christmas presents until he arrived, making the idea sound a little more traditional with all the family there.

Gaius had arrived by noon, handing his presents over to the pile that needed to be opened. Merlin returned to his room for a while, trying to get hold of Arthur to wish him Merry Christmas, but with fail.

Unexpectedly, the door bell rang around the mid-afternoon. Mail never gets delivered on Christmas Day, so whether new laws had been in place this year who knew? Of course Hunith knew it was, she had arranged the plan all along. She opened the door with a grin on her face, trying to act shocked. "Hmm, Merlin, can you come here a minute?"

Merlin was still upstairs, reading a book to keep himself entertained. "Why? What now?"

"If you're gonna be like that then I'll just leave this parcel outside then. I need your help trying to pick it up and bring it in."

"Why can't Will help you?"

"It's addressed to you."

"Oh, alright then. Anything to make my life a misery." Merlin attended to the stairs. "Seriously, trying to cheer me like this when I can't even get a reply from..."

A hand covered Merlin's eyes as he was lifted bridal style, the carrier entering the house and spinning Merlin around, carrying to the mistletoe. Merlin removed the hand covering his eyes, the golden hair in front him giving away the identity of the carrier. "Merry Christmas Merlin." Arthur breathed into his ear, still holding him under the mistletoe.

"Arthur? You came all the way up here to see me? What about your own family?"

"They've all gone to Catrina's house, which to be fair, you are much more important to be with, so here I am. I hope you enjoy your first present."

"It's a shock to say the least." Merlin chuckled happily, Arthur keeping his gaze on the man he held. "The other pressies are in the boot, well minus one."

"Oh, I've got your presents upstairs. I was going to give them to you once I saw you on the next occasion, which is now." By now everyone was staring at them, Merlin not knowing what the reaction was, as for the others, they hoped Merlin had noticed where he and Arthur were.

"Erm, Merlin dear. Look up." Hunith recalled.

Merlin titled his head to find the mistletoe hanging directly above the pair. Arthur caught his hand against Merlin's jaw, releasing him and placing him back onto two feet. Merlin cupped Arthur's, which led into a ferocious amount of kissing.

* * *

After hours of opening Christmas presents, the five were sat around the table, enjoying Christmas dinner. Hunith stood and made her annual Christmas speech, favouring her's over the queen's.

"Well my friends and family, what a year we've had. 2012 has been a great one for some, an average for others. I've managed to keep my job secure and thankfully bring a little more dough into the household. I've raised two successful young lads who go on and do great things. Will had passed his A-Levels with flying colours and is doing well in his degree. The man is still on the hunt for love though. Gaius has been promoted to the head of History and Alchemy departments at York. Merlin here had done well in his exams and degree, and has found love, as our friend Arthur has, who I'm proud to call my future son-in-law. Arthur has also made a movie, learned to be deemed as normal, had some problems throughout the year but has overcome them with pride, so will you all raise a glass to the UK to say thanks for all the bliss we get from living on these mighty islands."

"To the mighty islands that we call the UK." Gaius chanted, lifting the glass of wine in front of him.

"The mighty islands." Everyone followed.

All took a sip of their wine, Merlin being given less due to being a lightweight with alcohol, and pressed his palm atop of Arthur's, Arthur leaning from his chair over to snog Merlin in the celebrations.

"Ah, here we go again. The Education of Fame in a nutshell." Will called, using his palm to cover his face, Hunith taking a photo for future reference on the mantelpiece, entitling it "The Education of Fame."


End file.
